Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of a Hero
by Karan Mehta
Summary: What if Naruto is born with Kushina's red hair and chakra chains? What if Kushina foresees Naruto not being accepted unlike Minato and transfers all her skills inside Naruto through a seal? How will Naruto's future be if Kyuubi offers motherly love to Naruto? Will Naruto become the Hero their parents wanted him to be? "SLIGHT SAKURA, SASUKE AND CIVILIAN BASHING"
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: In this story Naruto will have red hair of the Uzumaki. Naruto will have all the another seal aside from the **_**Hakke no Fuin Shiki, **_**which will be imprint of Kushina's skills to aid him in becoming strong to protect himself. Even though he will have to train harder, also he will have chakra chain ability of Kushina but will be activated under certain circumstances Also I am going to make nine tails a female and a mother figure for Naruto. So without further delay let's go for a prologue.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Everything was going normal while one Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was preparing to give birth to her child, without knowing the happiest day of her life will become the saddest and worst day of her life. Due to her circumstances of being Kyuubi Jinchuriki she was escorted to an undisclosed location with Sandaime Hokage's wife and Fourth Hokage himself along with a few personal Anbu guards for security measures. A powerful barrier was setup so no one could breach during labor.

Screams of Kushina can be heard and her and Minato was getting worried for her wife while also trying to concentrate on her seal so the nine tails may not get out.

"IT HURTS! AAARGH!" Screams of Kushina could be echoed within the room.

"Is she going to be OK? I have never seen Kushina in this much pain" – said Minato in a worried tone.

"CALM DOWM MINATO AND CONCENTRATE ON THE SEAL. THE HEART OF WOMEN ARE STRONGER THAN MEN. YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS MUCH PAIN" – scolded Biwako, wife of the Sandaime Hokage.

From inside the seal Kyuubi was doing all it can to help Kushina with the delivery by keeping her chakra within the seal. (A/N: Kushina and Kyuubi are best friends. Only Minato knows of their friendship.)

Minato while concentrating spoke to himself – '_Please come fast Naruto_'.

"Just one more push Kushina" – said Biwako.

"AAARGH!" – screamed Kushina and with one more push Naruto came into the world on October 10.

The cries of the baby filled the room, and even though Kushina was tired from giving birth to Naruto she extended her hand to see her baby in her arms.

Biwako cut the umbilical cord and while Minato was hovering over her to take the baby in his arms, Biwako told him off by telling Mother first, Father second.

As Minato was just trying to reseal the loosened seal of Kushina, there was a distortion in space inside the room and a man in black clock with a spiral orange mask entered the room and killed both nurses and Biwako and took the baby into his hand while holding a kunai near it.

"Step away from the Jinchuriki Fourth Hokage or the baby dies" – threatened the unknown mask assailant.

Both Minato's and Kushina's world were crashing down as the saw the unknown mask assailant holding a kunai near their baby.

"Please let's just calm down" – said Minato in order to calm the situation and plan something in his mind to save his baby.

Kushina could not contain herself and pleaded to Minato while tears streaming down her face, her voice still hoarse from all the screaming – "please save our child".

Minato in a flash tried to attack the assailant from behind but he anticipated the attack and threw the baby in the air. As Minato jumped to save the baby, he saw there were paper-bombs attach to the cloth covering the baby. He quickly threw off the cloth and flashed himself from the area to his safe house with the baby. He put the baby in the crib and when he flashed himself again to bring Kushina here, as he reached the room he saw the assailant had taken the opportunity to take Kushina with him.

* * *

_(At Another Location)_

The assailant started to extract the nine tails from Kushina. Even after extracting the nine tails from Kushina, she was resilient and very much alive. The assailant quickly put the nine tails under the Uchiha Genjutsu with his advance Sharingan.

Seeing Kushina was very much alive the assailant spoke – "Now with nine tails under my control I am going to attack the village but first let me put you out of misery. To think even after extracting the nine tails from you, you are still breathing. You Uzumakis are very resilient and have very strong life force".

After that he gave the nine tails order to attack her. Just as nine tails was about to claw her, the Fourth Hokage comes in a flash and saves her. He again flashes away to the safe house and puts Kushina near their child. As Kushina coddles her baby in her arms, the Fourth dawns his clock to prepare for the battle to come.

* * *

_(Konoha Village)_

The Sandaime was in the Hokage office and doing the paperwork, when suddenly he had an eerily feeling in his gut that something wrong was going to happen.

The assailant transported himself within the village and summoned the nine tails through summoning jutsu. Out of nowhere nine tails appeared within the village and started attacking the village. Her tails thrashing everywhere and destroying everything in the way.

Sandaime Hokage who was in the office saw all this and there was only one thought going on in his mind – '_WHAT HAPPENED! WAS THE SEAL BROKKEN?_'

Suddenly he was broken out of his thoughts as a Jonin came through the door informing the Hokage of the attack. The Sandaime told the Jonin to inform all ninja to keep the nine tails from advancing the village, while he prepared for battle.

The Jonin quickly went to inform all the ninjas the order given by their Hokage. There was a large commotion going in the village. All the ninjas were doing their best to hold the Kyuubi while their leader arrived to aid them.

The Sandaime quickly arrived to the battle field and summoned his partner.

**"SUMMONING JUTSU: MONKEY KING ENMA"**

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and there stood Monkey King Enma. He quickly noticed the Kyuubi and spoke – "**So the seal was broken?"**

The Sandaime told him, he did not know the whole situation but they have to push back the Kyuubi from the village walls to minimize the casualties. He ordered Enma to transform into adamantine staff. Enma quickly complied and then Sandaime extended the staff and started pushing Kyuubi out of the village.

Just then Fourth Hokage arrived on the scene and stood on top of the Hokage Monument. The Kyuubi sensing him quickly launched the BIJUDAMA towards the Hokage Monument. The Fourth quickly deed the hand seals for teleporting the attack to a Hiraishin Kunai that he had marked far away from the village.

Suddenly the assailant tried to snick attack the Forth by distorting the space around him but the Fourth flashed away from the spot. The assailant followed him. They both started battling and during the battle the fourth made an assumption that only Madara Uchiha could control the nine tails, but he should have been dead. The assailant said nothing to give away his identity. Then fourth in a flash released the contract of summoning from the assailant through a seal and also injured the assailant in the process. As the assailant started to disappear he spoke that no matter what in the future Kyuubi will be his to control.

Sensing the threat of the assailant the Fourth started to plan his decision about how to keep his village safe in the future as well as how to keep Kyuubi away from the mask assailant. Also now that the control of Sharingan was broken he knew the Kyuubi would regain its senses and she would not appreciate the ninjas attacking her, so he first decided to take Kyuubi far away from village. After taking Kyuubi far away from the village in a flash and then he explained her what had happened. He told him to wait here while he bring Kushina to the location. After that he flashed away.

* * *

_(With Kushina and Naruto at the same Time)_

Kushina was looking at the sleeping form of her baby and could not help but smile tiredly. She was barely clinging to life. It seems that even the great Uzumakis who were known for their strong life force could not live permanently after the extraction of the Kyuubi. So she took a scroll and started writing down instructions for her son that she wanted to follow when he became Genin. She also wrote how much she loved him and wanted to be in his life with heavy heart and tears falling freely from her face. She also sealed her sword within the scroll. After that she looked at her baby and hold him in her arms near her chest. The baby opened his eyes and looked at her mother and giggled. After a while he started crying making her mother know that he was hungry. Kushina instantly loosened her blouse to feed her baby. The baby instantly latched on to her nipple and started feeding.

Kushina could not help but feel the joy of mother, but at the same time she was crying as she only had few hours before her life force will be drained completely. So she started speaking to Naruto even though she knew he would not understand a single word.

A couple hours passed and suddenly Minato appeared in the safe house. Kushina was happy to see her husband but before she could say anything Minato took both her and Naruto to the Kyuubi's location.

* * *

_(At Kyuubi's location)_

After arriving at Kyuubi's location, Kushina saw the Kyuubi and spoke – "It's great to see you Natsumi, my friend. I am sorry I could not stop that bastard from taking control of you. I know how much you hate the Sharingan and yet I could not do anything".

**"It's great to see you to Kushina and don't blame yourself. You had just delivered the baby and you were weak. He took advantage of you. I see little Naruto is here as well. What do you intend to do now Minato. I cannot go back into Kushina as her life force is already slipping. She does not have much time" – said Natsumi**

Minato first explained his battle and the threat that the assailant spoke of to both of them and then he told both of them regarding his plan to seal Natsumi in Naruto.

Kushina instantly protested telling him that why does her son have to carry such a burden. She also raised her concern regarding her sons treatment as she knew how Jinchuriki were treated everywhere.

Minato told her that this was the only way to keep both village and Natsumi safe. He also told her that he would gladly stay behind to raise their son but it was not possible due to Uzumaki life binding seal would activate as soon as she was dead.

Kushina realized that and she knew Minato was right, so she requested Minato to perform a seal on Naruto herself with the last remains of her chakra. So Kushina first activated her chakra chain barrier. After that she started performing a sealing and when she was done she touched Naruto's forehead and said – **"****UZUMAKI FUINJUTSU: SKILL TRANFER"**

After that Kushina was panting heavily, as the chakra usage only drained her life force further. Minato understood why she did it. After that she summoned her phoenix partner and told Minato to summon elder toads. Minato complied and summoned them.

A bird of complete blue fire came in a poof of smoke and spoke – **"****KUSHINA-CHAN WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU? AAH FUUKASAKU-SAMA AND SHIMA-SAMA, YOU ARE HERE AS WELL. I CAN SEE NATSUMI NO YOUKO HERE OUT OF KUSHINA-CHAN".**

After that Kushina explained what happened during child birth. After explaining Kushina requested both her phoenix summon and elder toads to allow signing both summon contracts with Naruto. At first they said that such a thing has not been done since the time of the sage, but they will allow this for little Naruto, as they both love Kushina and Minato dearly. They also agreed that signing of the scroll will have to wait till he becomes Genin. Both parents agreed to it.

Soon Minato asked Natsumi if she was ready and asked Natsumi to look after their child. Natsumi promised to look after little Naruto as if it were her own. Minato soon performed the seal but he did not need to perform the **Shiki Fujin **as he thought Naruto could handle all of the nine tails. So he performed the **'****UZUMAKI FUINJUTSU: HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI' **on Naruto. Soon Natsumi disappeared into Naruto.

The Sandaime came with a few Anbus to their location and saw Minato performing a sealing technique to seal the nine tails. Suddenly they saw nine tails disappear into the baby. The Sandaime wanted to stop his successor from performing the ritual but it seems the barrier was not allowing them to come in.

Soon after the sealing the barrier disappeared. Sandaime saw Kushina speaking last words to her son Naruto. Minato seeing Sandaime told him – "Sandaime-sama it seems I won't be able to make it. But I have one last request that I want you to follow after my death".

He then took out two scrolls and said – "One scroll is for Naruto when he becomes Genin. Only he will be able to open it. The second scroll is for your and Jiraya-sensei eyes only. Please take care of my son Naruto as he is the one who saved the village from destruction. He is the Hero of the village for he keeps the village safe from Kyuubi everyday he is alive. Also Naruto will take the Uzumaki name until he is Chunin rank and can protect himself from my enemies. Even though Uzumaki was a feared clan it has long been forgotten since its destruction in the second great shinobi war. Please take care of him".

After that Minato and Kushina passed away and suddenly their bodies were consumed in fire until nothing remained of their body. Sandaime knew what had happen. Their bodies were consumed by Phoenix fire. It was so their bodies would not be defiled in dead, Uzumakis came up with a solution with their summon Phoenix to burn their bodies. Also since Minato's life was connected to Kushina's, his body too was consumed in fire. The Sandaime guessed it was good in a way as there were ways to bring back the dead.

The Sandaime picked up the crying baby and waked away with a heavy heart. It seems he will have to come out of retirement to once again lead this village. He only prayed that his old body will be able to withstand the stress until he could find a proper successor.

And so the journey of our Hero began on October 10th.


	2. Fate of the Orphaned Hero

**Chapter 2**

_Talking to inner self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju Talking**

* * *

Sandaime Hokage was seating in the Hokage office with little Naruto in his arms. He had called for the emergency council meeting. After a while a ninja reported to him about council is ready for the meeting. Sandaime took the baby in his arms and started walking towards the council chambers.

The council was made up of 3 parts. One is Shinobi council which consist of all the Clan Heads of the village, second is Civilian council which consist of various Merchants and Business men/women who act as the voices for local folks of the village and third is the advisors of the Hokage. The Sandaime entered the meeting room and saw that Shinobi council was seated on one side of the room while Civilian council was seated to the opposite side of the room and the advisors were seated in the middle. The Sandaime took the seat at the center and spoke.

"I call this meeting to order".

Just then the Hyuuga Clan Head spoke – "Sandaime-sama who is the child with you and where is the Fourth Hokage?"

Sandaime let out a sigh at the question but answered – "As we all know our village was attacked by nine tails and many people lost their lives today. Countless shinobis sacrificed their life to fight the beast and defend our village. Fourth Hokage himself fought the beast, but even a man of his caliber was not able to kill the beast. So in order to protect the village he chose to sacrifice himself by imprisoning the beast within this child who was born today".

Suddenly there was an uproar from the civilian side of the council calling for the death of the child.

"We should kill the beast while it is weakened. Let's finish what the Fourth Hokage started. Give us the child and we will avenge our loved one" – were the shouts heard within the council room.

It was really maddening that people would call for the execution of a mere child. Before any of this could escalate further a huge blast of KI filled the room from Sandaime Hokage. Silencing the entire room. After that he spoke in a deadly tone – "No one is going to execute this child. You fools are all alive today because this child is keeping the beast at bay. Before the Fourth Hokage passed away he ordered final request for this child to be seen as Hero of the village for keeping the beast at bay. Also I am declaring an S class law, if anyone speaks of the child's status within the village or to younger generation then they will be executed on the spot without any trials whatsoever".

The Civilian council started to murmur among themselves about not getting revenge on the beast while the Shinobi council held respect for the child.

"What is the name of the child? Do we know of the child's parents?" –asked Koharu one of the advisors and teammate of Sandaime Hokage

The child's name is Naruto Uzumaki. No the child's mother died after child birth and his father sacrificed his life like many others today. The Sandaime gave the half-truth to the council as he could not lie to the council.

Hearing the name the Shinobi council understood whose child this was, as many were friends with the child's parent.

"What will happen of the child, as you know us of the Shinobi council respect the child for saving our village and consider him a Hero. I would be more than happy to raise the child as my own. I had my own pup born just couple of months before. They would be raised as brothers" – spoke the Inuzuka Clan Head

Many in the Shinobi council agreed with the boy being considered as Hero. The Civilian side did not agree to this

"The child cannot be raised by one single clan Inuzuka-san as it would tip the imbalance of power within the village Clans. The child must be raised in village orphanage along with other orphans" – said Homura, teammate and advisor of Sandaime Hokage

The Inuzuka Clan head scowled at that. She knew the reason given was a load of crap, but she could not do anything alone regarding village politics.

Meanwhile a certain war-hawk was thinking to himself '_It seems I won't be able to take the child for myself as he is under Hiruzen's protection. No matter I will keep a close eye on the child for now and when the time is right I will mold him into a perfect weapon for Konoha'. _Suddenly he was cut out of his thoughts when the Sandaime spoke again

"Seeing as Fourth Hokage passed away, I will be coming out of retirement. I will be retaking the Hokage office once again. For now I request all the Clan Heads to relay message to their clans in helping with the construction of the village. Also the border patrol will be doubled for now, so that our enemy village may not get any ideas of attacking the village. I have also called for my student Jiraya to come to the village as soon as possible in order to check the seal on the child. A funeral will be arranged in two days from now for our fallen comrades and the Fourth Hokage. As of now this meeting is adjourned".

Soon everyone started to go their own way. Sandaime went to his office with the baby.

* * *

Next day Jiraya came in the office. Sandaime was doing his usual paper work when he felt the presence. He knew it was his student so without looking up he spoke – "Why must you always use the window Jiraya?"

Jiraya was a tall man with white spiky hair banded together with a pony tail reaching bellow shoulder. He wore a green battle kimono. Seeing as his sensei had caught him, he entered the office and spoke – "You know me sensei. Doors are no fun".

After that his eyes laid on the little bundle that was on his sensei's desk. He had the red hair of the Uzumakis. Seeing the bundle he spoke – "He looks just like her. It seems Uzumaki genes were dominant between the two. It feels just yesterday both of them were a happy couple enjoying family time while awaiting little Naruto's arrival into the world. Can't believe it turned out to be like this".

Yes, it really is sad. Minato was the best Hokage after the First. He was loved and respected by the villagers as well as his comrades while feared across the elemental nations. Kushina was also a great Kunoichi before her pregnancy leave. Both are going to be dearly missed by their friends.

They both remained silent for a few minutes before the Sandaime spoke again.

"I spoke to the council yesterday. When I informed them about little Naruto's status the civilian council did not take the news well. They were calling for the deaths of a mere child. I had to make law from speaking of his status to protect him. It seems the anger and hatred towards the beast has clouded their minded so much that they would ignore their beloved Fourth's wishes to revel this child as a Hero for keeping the beast at bay".

Hearing this Jiraya was sad. It seems his student's legacy will have a hard life ahead of him, just like every other Jinchuriki. He then saw his sensei take out a scroll and gave it to Jiraya. Jiraya opened the scroll and read it. The scroll was written by his student. In the scroll it said that he was godfather of Naruto and Tsunade was godmother of Naruto. It also said that Naruto was to get toad contract along with phoenix contract after he became Genin. It also said that a rogue Uchiha of Madara's caliber was the one who extracted the nine tails from Kushina and controlled the attack on the village. Minato had fought him and broke the control of Kyuubi from him but he escaped before Minato could end him.

After reading the scroll he spoke – "You know I would be more than happy to look after the kid, but I cannot take him with me and I cannot stay here as I have to maintain my spy network now more than ever as the village is weakened due to Kyuubi attack. I will also have to follow any leads I can find on this rogue Uchiha. If he can control the nine tails than he could spell trouble for us in the future".

The Sandaime let out a sigh knowing his student was right. He had even tried to contact Tsunade after reading the letter, but it seems she was still evasive as ever.

"If you can find Tsunade while out there please notify her of her duty as a godmother, so at least he will have a little closure of family. Kami knows both of them need it. I had send letter to Tsunade as well but it seems see is still evasive of Konoha. Also could you check the seal on Naruto" – said Sandaime Hokage

Jiraya quickly moved towards the baby to check on the seal. When he saw the seal was very sturdy one and it allowed Kyuubi's chakra to slowly sip into little Naruto's body. It was very well thought seal as it would allow Naruto to adjust to Kyuubi's chakra while expanding his coils, so his body would not get overloaded when he tries to uses beast chakra for the first time in the future. But when he scanned again he saw another seal on Naruto. On further inspection he found it to be work of Kushina. It seems she had added extra protection for her baby by transferring all of her skills into Naruto. The seal was very advances and it would activate once he reaches at the age of 3 to 12 and will slowly transfer all of her skills to Naruto guiding him to be a splendid ninja.

After examining the seal Jiraya told Sandaime what he found regarding both seals. Sandaime was really surprised regarding the second seal but let it slide thinking of it as nothing more than a mother's way of protecting her child even in death. After all Uzumakis were always very paranoid in nature.

After Jiraya said good bye to his sensei, Sandaime Hokage called one of his anbu named Inu. As the anbu made his presence known, the Hokage ordered his anbu to take off the mask for a while. The man had a mask on his face covering up to his nose and gravity defying silver hair.

"Kakashi I know you are suffering from the loss of your sensei, but I just wanted to let you know that he lives own within his son. He also did not die of sealing the Kyuubi within his own son, but because of Uzumaki seal which all couples have when they consummate for the first time after marraige. So when Kushina's life force left her, Minato too died. So please do not hate Naruto for the loss of your sensei" – said Sandaime Hokage

"I see. I could never hate Naruto for that. As you know when Kushina-san was pregnant sensei had assigned me to guard her. So in a way he is my little brother. If I may ask what have you decided to do with the baby?" – said Kakashi

"The boy will be raised in the orphanage along with other kids and before you protest about taking care of him yourself, you have duties as an anbu commander to me. Also with our forces stretched thin due to the Kyuubi attack, I am going to need my best men for missions. But I will assign you and neko to guard him along with boar in a rotational shift" – said Sandaime Hokage in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Hai" – said Kakashi in agreement and then dawned his anbu mask and vanished into thin air. He then called his secretary and informed her to call Konoha orphanage matron. After some time the Konoha orphanage matron arrived in the Hokage office.

"Hello Hokage-sama, you called for me?" – asked the matron

"Yes Mrs. Ester, I would like to admit this little baby in the orphanage. Here is the name and application for it. His parents were victim of Kyuubi attack. Now I know that every adult in the village has been informed about the child's status and the law regarding him. So I warn you that my anbus will be watching him. Should any harm befall him or my anbus see any mistreatment in his care, then I don't need to inform you of the consequences. Is that understood?" – spoke the Sandaime in a firm tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I completely understand and will try my best to ensure child is taken care of. I will be taking my leave with the baby" – answered the Matron.

After that the matron took little Naruto and left for the orphanage. Sandaime ordered two of his anbu to follow her to the orphanage to make sure they reach safely.


	3. Hope, Meeting and Family

**Chapter 3**

_Talking to inner self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju Talking**

**A/N: So I have decided that Naruto will meet Sandaime Hokage for the first time while he is camping all by himself in the wild at the age of 3. He will also be meeting Kyuubi for the first at the age of 3. Also even though Kushina requested that her letter be given to Naruto after he became genin, Kyuubi will inform Naruto of her and his mother's relation to better explain the seal.**

* * *

_(Time skip: 3 years after the Kyuubi attack)_

Naruto was now 3 years old toddler. He was a very curious child. So one day he wandered off into the wild. He came down near a low stream. It was supper time and he was getting hungry. So he decided to catch some fish. Even though the stream was low he decided to catch the fish from shallow areas with the help of a stick.

He picked up a stick and tried thrusting it were he saw the fish in the stream. But the fish would always wiggle away from the grip. So he thought about finding a stick with a pointy end. After finding another stick he tried again. After a few tries he caught 3 fish. He thought that it would be enough, so he gathered some wood from around and started fire to cook the fish. As he was seating there waiting for the fish to be cooked, suddenly he was startled by an old man who seemed to be eyeing his fish.

Even though Naruto had not been beaten or bullied because of fear of Sandaime's law. People still gave little Naruto hateful glares or ignored him. So he was wary of the old man first but Naruto was kind natured child, so he offered the old man a fish that he was cooking.

"Who are you old man?" – asked Naruto

"I am just an old man passing by this wood when the delicious smell caught my nose and I decided to see who was cooking such a delicious meal in the wild" – spoke Sandaime in a kind tone.

Naruto seemed to buy that answered and started eating his own fish. After that they joked and laughed around for a few hours. Naruto thought that the old man was nice. After that the old man took him to the orphanage again. That day Naruto slept peacefully.

* * *

Even though the matron did not mistreat him like the villagers, she also didn't punish any children who would make fun of Naruto due to his whisker mark or if the older children would steal his portion of food. As a result Naruto was more than a few times left hungry. So he would either sleep on empty stomach or try going in the wild to find some food for his empty stomach.

So here we find little Naruto in the street looking for food in trash bin. But there was nothing edible to eat. Suddenly he was caught by an enticing smell. He looked around to see where the smell was coming from. He saw a small stand. There were a couple of people eating food there. He peaked inside the stand from the corner. The stand owner was a man in forties. He saw the child peeking through the corner. As soon as the child eyes met stand owner's he looked away.

Naruto was really hungry, but he did not have any money to buy the food. So he sat in the corner watching people eat food. After some time the people who were eating food left the stand. The stand owner knew who the child was, but unlike other villagers, he did not blame the child.

So taking pity on the child he prepared a bowl of ramen and called the child to come inside. Naruto nervously walked inside the stand. The stand owner offered him ramen. Naruto eyed cautiously at the ramen and looked at the owner. The owner said – "Well eat up, or the food will get cold".

Naruto became very happy and started eating ramen. Half-way while eating he remembered, he did not have any money. He nervously looked at the mister and spoke timidly – "Mister I don't have any money to pay".

Before the stand owner could reply, Sandaime Hokage who had watched the entire scene unfold from his crystal ball came into the stand and spoke – "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I got it covered".

Naruto looked back to see whose voice it was and saw it was the old man he had shared his fish with.

The owner of the stand looking at the man knew he was the leader of the village and spoke respectfully – "Hokage-sama it is an honor to have you".

The Hokage waved it off and sat beside little Naruto. Naruto was curious about how the owner of the stand addressed the old man and spoke – "What's a Hokage? Is that your name Jii-Chan?"

Both owner of the stand and Sandaime laughed at the innocent question, but answered nonetheless.

"A Hokage is a title given to those who is the protects the whole village and is loved by everyone" – spoke Sandaime Hokage

Naruto in his little mind thought that if he became Hokage than everyone in the village will love him, so he declared loudly – "Than I am going to become Hokage one day and everyone in the village will love me as well".

Both Sandaime Hokage and stand owner knew what he was talking about. The Hokage had seen the villagers give him hateful glares or ignore him. The children his age would make fun of him instead of being his friend.

Suddenly Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage - "Hey Jii-Chan! Why are you paying for my food? You even seemed kind than other elders around".

Sandaime was a little saddened at that but did not allow to show it on his face, instead he gave a warm smile and spoke – "Well Naruto-kun, I can't have my future successor go on an empty stomach now can I? After all if you want to become Hokage one day, you will have to become strong. Also from now on whenever you want to visit me or eat ramen here just come to that red tall building to meet me. I will give you money for ramen and sometimes I will even join you".

Naruto was moved by the kindness and quickly hugged the Hokage, clinging to him for dear life. The Hokage patted him for a while.

The ramen stand owner spoke to Naruto – "Yea kiddo, you can stop by here anytime you like and I will prep you up ramen. By the way names Teuchi Ichiraku and you will be always welcomed here at Ichiraku ramen stand".

"Thanks Teuchi-Ojisan" – spoke Naruto

After that Sandaime Hokage dropped Naruto to the orphanage.

* * *

_(At the Hyuga Clan Household)_

The Hyuga were one of the most powerful clan in Konoha aside from the Uchiha clan. But today there was an incident in the main branch of the Hyuga clan. The wife of the clan head had just given birth to their second daughter, but due to some complications she could not make it. On her last moments she spoke to Hinata her first daughter – "Ohh my sweet little flower please don't cry".

She than wiped away Hinata's tears and spoke again – "Hinata you are a kind gentle soul. I know you are just like me and always want to help others and cannot see anyone in pain. Be strong Hinata. Promise me you will protect your little sister and will always be there for her. And always remain true to yourself. Never change Hinata. You have all the strength you need here in your heart. Remember to always protect your loved ones".

"I promise Okaa-sama" – said Hinata with few tears in her eyes

After that the guards told Hinata to let her mother rest. Hinata was still sad about her mother so she walked out of the Hyuga compound and wandered aimlessly. She had never walked alone before. She was always accompanied by her mother. The streets were covered in snow. As she walked she saw a boy her age with red hair and crystal blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each side of the chick swinging. She found the boy cute.

Suddenly she was alerted by the presence by 3 street boys who looked little older than her. They saw the girl and found her eyes weird so they started to make fun of her. Hinata could only cry as they pushed her to the ground.

Suddenly one of the boys was punched in the face and a voice spoke – "Hey leave her alone!".

The boy that was punched on the ground got up and looked at the voice. Naruto was standing in front of Hinata. Hinata looked at the boy and could not help but stare in awe. It was the boy who was swinging had come to defend her.

"How dare you punch me? Let's teach this kid a lesson" – spoke the boy whom Naruto had punched before.

"Hey I know this kid. He is the one my parents told to stay away from, but I don't know why, I say let's just give him a beating for ruining our fun" – spoke another boy

Suddenly they all ganged up on Naruto and beat him to the ground and tore the red scarf he was wearing.

After they went away, Hinata picked up the broken piece of scarf and offered it to Naruto with teary eyes - "I a-am s-sorry. Because of m-me they h-hurt you and tore your scarf".

Naruto looked at the girl and waved away her apology by saying – "It's okay. The scarf is useless anyway now. So what is your name?"

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga" - answered Hinata in a stuttering voice.

Naruto thought she was still a little nervous from the incident and gave her his bright smile and spoke – "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the future Hokage dattabayo".

Hinata could not help but find it cute the way he spoke and blushed a little.

"So Hinata where do you live? Let me walk you home" - offered Naruto

"I l-live in Hyuga m-main compound i-in H-Hyuga Clan District" - answered Hinata

"I don't know where that is. You will have to show me" - said Naruto

After that he walked her home with her guidance. As they reached the Hyuga compound Naruto could not help but stare in awe.

"Wow! You live in this big mansion?" – spoke Naruto out-loud.

"H-Hai" – was all the reply she could muster in a soft voice.

After that Naruto went on his own way, but he stopped after taking a few steps and turning back he spoke – "Ohh! By the way your eyes are pretty not weird".

Naruto than ran off but if he had looked at her face, he would have found it the same color as his hair.

Naruto would not know but he had won the Hyuga princess heart that day and he would forever remain in her heart.

* * *

As Naruto went to sleep he entered a scene with forest and a river passing through it. There was a two story house located on the bank of the river. He entered the house to find a red haired woman with orange fox ears and nine orange tails coming out of her tailbone. She wore a beautiful red kimono. This woman was none other than Kyuubi or Natsumi no Youko.

_"Hi Kaa-san! I made a new friend today. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She was getting bullied by three older boys because they thought she had weird eyes. I punched one of the boys and defended her. But soon after they beat me. Even so I did not let them beat her, as you have told me to always defend a_ _girl" – spoke Naruto cheerily._

**"That's great my Naru-chan. You are my bravest boy. Also you did the right thing" – spoke Natsumi in a kind tone as she scooped Naruto in her lap and give his forehead a motherly kiss.**

_"Also she lives in a huge mansion. But I don't think I will be able to play with her there" – spoke Naruto sadly, seeing as he would not be able to play with her first friend._

Seeing his sad face Natsumi comforted him – **"Don't worry Naru-chan, you can play with her if you see her next time. Also you are going to make many friends in the future. Now why don't we go to sleep my little munchkin and I will heal all your injuries away".**

_"Hai Kaa-san" – spoke Naruto, his smile returning to his face._

It had been a few months since Naruto was made aware of Kyuubi being sealed inside of him.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Today was Naruto's birthday. He had turned 4. The Sandaime Hokage had treated him to the ramen and given him Frog wallet, which was actually a gift from his godfather Jiraya. He had been very happy. He was also taught how to write by his Ayame-neesan, daughter of the Ramen stand owner._

_As he went to sleep, he was pulled into an unknown place. It was like a sewer and at the end of the sewer was a bright light. He decided to follow the sewer cautiously. At the end of the sewer he entered a room with a huge cage. Inside the cage it was dark. He was wondering what was inside the huge cage when suddenly a voice from the inside startled him._

**"I have been waiting for you Naruto-kun. It seems you have finally come" – spoke a voice form inside the cage.**

_"W-who are y-you? H-how do you k-know my name?" – asked Naruto in a shaky voice._

_Suddenly there was a low light inside the cage and the voice made its presence clear. Naruto saw a 50 story huge fox with nine tails on the back._

_"Wow! You are Huge!" – was the only thing little Naruto's mouth could babble._

_The fox chuckled and said – **"**_**I am Kyuubi no Youko. But that is just a title given to me. My real name is Natsumi".**

_Before Natsumi could speak any further Naruto interrupted her by asking various questions – "Hey aren't you the fox that the villagers say attacked our village 3 years ago? I don't understand why would you attack our village? Are you really a bad fox? Is that why you are in a cage?"_

_The fox sighed at the questions. It seems it was going to be a long explanation. Natsumi answered in a way that little Naruto would understand. _

**"Yes, it was I who attacked your village 3 years ago. No little one, I did not want to attack the village, but a bad man controlled me and forced me to attack your village". **

_"I see. Than that means you are not bad, but the person who forced you is bad. But I still don't understand where are we and how do you know my name?" – spoke Naruto_

**"I will answer all your questions little one. First let me change into my human form" – answered Natsumi. **_After that she started to shrink into her human form. Seeing her human form Naruto was in awe. She was 5' 6" tall woman with orange fox ears on the head and nine orange tails coming out of her tailbone. She wore a beautiful red kimono. _

_Looking at her he again babbled out – "Wow! You are really pretty!"_

_Natsumi smiled at him and motioned him to come near her. After that she thanked him for calling her pretty and sat down with him._

**"To answer your questions Naruto-kun, we are inside your mind. As to how I know you, it's because your mother and I were best friends".**

_Naruto once again interrupted her by asking – "But how can you be inside my mind when you were so huge before? Also do y-you really know my parents? Who were they? Are they alive? Did they leave me alone?"_

**"Yes Naruto-kun I know both your parents. They were great people and loved you very much, especially your mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. You get your last name and red hair from her. As for your father, you will have to wait till you get old and strong because your father had many people who wanted to hurt him. If they knew his son was alive than they would do anything to kill you. Also they did not leave you, for they both died on the day you were born".**

_Naruto was relieved and happy that his parents did not leave him alone and loved him but was also sad that, they both died on the day he was born._

_"Okay. I will not ask about my father for now. But can you please tell me about my mother?" – asked Naruto in a little hopeful voice to get to know more about his mother_

**"Of course Naruto-kun. Your mother was a great woman. She was kind hearted, fierce and loyal to her friends and fearful to her enemies. She had a huge temper whenever someone would bully her, she would beat them to the ground. I was sealed inside your mother before you. But during your child birth the bad man I spoke of took me away from inside her when she was not able to protect her and me due to being tired from just giving birth to you. ****After that your mother requested Fourth Hokage to seal me inside you, so that I would be able to take care of you". **

_"You would take care of me? But why? Also what does it mean to be sealed?" – Asked Naruto_

**"Even though I am a being made of chakra, I developed maternal feelings while inside your mother. So in a way I consider you as my own son, even though I did not give birth to you" – spoke Natsumi softly.**

_Hearing this Naruto looked up to her face with teary eyes and spoke with uncertainty in his voice – "Really? Can I really call you Kaa-san?"_

_Natsumi picked up Naruto in her lap and embraced him in a motherly hug. She started rubbing his back and whispered soothing words which calmed him down – _**"****Hai, you are my little maelstrom. I will always love you and will always be there for you".**

_"I love you too Kaa-san. I have always wanted a family. Now I feel so much happy" – said Naruto with his face still buried on the crook of her neck and tears falling freely from his face. _

_Natsumi than wiped away Naruto's tears and started explaining to him about seals._

**"Now listen closely Naru-chan. I will explain to you what seals are" – _spoke Natsumi_**

_Naruto nodded his head and listened intently as his mother explained to him about seals._

**"Sealing is an art which is practiced by ninjas. It is known by the name called Fuinjutsu. It is one of the toughest art and is also very complicated. But if you master it, than you can seal away anything with your creativity. Your mother and father both were masters in this art. There are also other arts that ninjas practice. Such as Taijutsu which is hand-to-hand combat, Ninjutsu which allows user to control five basic elements such as fire, wind, lightning, water and earth. After that there is Genjutsu which is illusionary art and Kenjutsu which is sword art. Your mother was also master of Kenjutsu art, while your father was a master of Ninjutsu art aside from Fuinjutsu". **

**There are many other complementary arts that ninjas practice. **

_Naruto interrupted her by asking – "Wow! That is so cool. Can anyone become ninjas? What is chakra?"_

**"So you want to become a ninja do you? Do you know what ninjas are Naru-chan?" – _asked Natsumi_**

_Naruto answered by shaking his head negatively._

**"Ninjas are protectors of their land. They protect innocent people with their lives and carry a huge burden of duty towards their village. Tell me Naruto-kun do you wish to become a ninja like your parents?" – _asked Natsumi_**

_"Amazing. Yes I will become the best ninja in the world and become the greatest Hokage. That is my dream" - spoke Naruto_

**"That is a fine dream Naruto-kun. The Hokage is a person that looks after the whole village. For that you will have to become very strong so that you can protect everyone one day" – _said Natsumi_**

**"Now chakra in simple terms is call energy. This energy is available in every living thing. It is the mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy. One cannot live without chakra. If you want to be a ninja than you need to know how to use chakra. So I will teach you how to use chakra. Now all you have to do is close your eyes and focus on a warm feeling inside your body. When you feel that, it is your chakra. To activate it you will have to try pulling it out" – _said Natsumi_**

_Naruto focuses as told by her Kaa-san by closing his eyes and sitting in a lotus position. After sometime he feels what his Kaa-san told him to find and tries to pull it out. Suddenly there was a huge burst of energy and after some time it disappeared._

**"Congratulation Naruto-kun. You achieved first step in becoming a ninja. Now always remember that feeling you felt. That is your chakra. Now that you have activated it, you will not need to focus every time. But you will have to train harder every day, if you want to become a great ninja one day" – _spoke Natsumi_**

_"Hai Kaa-san. Even though you are inside me, will you help me train?" – asked Naruto_

**"Of course my little maelstrom. I am going to make you a great ninja. We will start our training when you turn 4. Also Naruto-kun, it would be best for now if you keep our meeting secret from everyone. The Hokage does not know about me being friends with your mother, so let's keep our relation a secret as well" – _said Natsumi_**

_"Hai Kaa-san. But how will I see you again?" – asked Naruto_

**"Now that you have activated your chakra, all you have to think what you want to ask me and I will answer you. If you want to see me in person all you have to do is close your eyes and you will be brought here" – _answered Natsumi_**

_"Hai Kaa-san" – said Naruto._

_After that they talked more for some time. Than Naruto was getting tired and slept in his mother's embrace._

_(Flashback End)_


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4**

_Talking to inner self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: So in previous chapter Kyuubi agreed in helping Naruto with his training. Even though the seal of Kushina is now activated, he will first need to condition his body, so Kyuubi will be training him in hand to hand combat, calligraphy for Fuinjutsu, military tactics, chakra control and weapon throwing. He will be practicing everything within his mindscape except physical exercise, so as not to arouse any suspicion. He will meet Shikamaru and Choji at age of 5.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto saved Hinata from bullies. Right now we find our young hero in his mindscape training with his Kaa-san. Natsumi was explaining to him about how good a person's calligraphy needs to be in order to learn Fuinjutsu.

**"Naru-chan I know you are very eager to learn the wonders of Fuinjutsu, but first you need to become master in calligraphy. Remember what I have told you about impatience, hmm?" – _spoke Natsumi_**

_"Hai Kaa-san. To be a good ninja you must master your basics. I know that Kaa-san but it is so boring" – whined Naruto_

_Natsumi decided to take another approach as it seems Naruto had also inherited Kushina's impatience when she was younger too._

**"Naru-chan let's play a game. If your calligraphy gets to an acceptable level as per my standards than I will teach you how to spin a leaf with just your chakra. But if you fail than I will double your physical exercises. How does that sound?" – _asked Natsumi with a knowing smirk that said he was going to take the bait._**

_At first Naruto paled. He was already doing physical exercise to the point of exhaustion. But he could not back down from a challenge, so he displayed a confident smirk on his face and spoke – "You are on!"_

_And so Naruto started practicing his calligraphy. Every day in the morning Naruto would run laps around the forest near orphanage, after that 50 push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, acrobatic training and yoga to condition his body. After that he would practice calligraphy. For weapon throwing he had made wooden targets in the forest. He would than use stones as target practice on them as he did not have kunai and shuriken to practice. At evening he would relax his mind and learn military tactics from his Kaa-san._

* * *

_(Time skip: 6 months)_

6 months had passed by. Naruto had completed the challenge given to him by Natsumi and she was very proud of him. So as promised she taught him how to spin a leaf with just chakra. Naruto had really warmed up to Natsumi. But sometimes he was difficult to reason with as he would often get distracted due to having insane amount of energy. So Natsumi must come up with some challenges or trick him into doing things that he does not want to do just like how he was getting bored from not being able to complete the leaf spinning exercise very fast. So Natsumi came up with a plan.

**"Naru-chan come here for a second" – _said Natsumi_**

_Naruto complied and walked up to her. Natsumi than bent down to his level and cupped his face with her hands and spoke – _**"****I know you are starting to get bored and frustrated, but I want you to listen to me very carefully. I know you love flashy things and in the future I will teach you flashy Jutsu like this". **_She then made hand seals and performed a fireball from her mouth. Seeing this Naruto was in awe and immediately stated his desire to learn how to do that in a childish manner. _

_But Natsumi told him – _**"****Do you know how I was able to do that flashy Jutsu? It's because I have great control over my vast chakra. If you want to be able to do that, than you will have to show me you can do leaf spinning exercise". **

After that Naruto conceded his defeat with a little sad face that he won't be able to do the flashy jutsu so soon. Seeing his down face Natsumi tried to brighten him up.

**"Listen to me Naru-chan, do you know why I am telling you to do chakra control exercise before doing flashy jutsu, it's because the amount of chakra that you have is triple the times of any boy or girl your age. You are very special Naru-chan, but one must always work hard to achieve something, ne? So if you work hard and achieve great control over your chakra, than you will be able to do all kinds of flashy jutsu and everyone will see your awesomeness".**

After that Naruto brightened up and started working hard on Leaf Spinning exercise. But Natsumi knew it was going to take a while before he could complete the exercise due to his already vast reserves and add to that her chakra which would slip a little into his coils.

* * *

Today was a bright sunny day. We find our young hero walking within the village. While walking he came across a park where he saw a few children his age were playing. He also saw their parents were watching their kids play. Naruto knew that he was not very well liked with the elders, so he watched the kids play from far, even though he wanted to play with them. Suddenly he was approached by two boys and their parents. One was chubby and little big than him in height and the other had spiky pony combed hair. The pony haired boy talked to him – "Hey there! I saw you looking at us. Would you like to play with us? I am Shikamaru Nara by the way".

"Yes I will offer you my chips and my name is Choji Akimichi" – said the chubby boy.

Naruto was surprised that they would play with him. But on the inside he was very happy. He also saw that both boys had uncanny resemblance to their parents. He looked at their parents and spoke – "R-really? Y-you w-would allow m-me to play with them? I am not very well liked by anyone and I don't have any friends. So why would you allow me to play with your kids?"

Both parents knew very well who the kid was. They knew how the villagers looked at the kid, even though they could not touch him due to anbus protecting him from the shadows, but they still gave him hateful glares or ignored his existence. Both Parents had no qualms with the kid, as they knew the difference between the beast and the kid, unlike the villagers. To them he just a kid and a living legacy of their dead friends son. So even if they could not adopt him into their clans due to village politics, they could at least allow their own children to become friends with the kid so he would have some closure within the village that hates him.

"No kid, it wouldn't be right of us to not allow you to play with our kids when you have not done any harm to our kids" – said the father of Shikamaru

Naruto smiled at that and bowed to them telling them thank you.

Choji's father thought the kid was well mannered even though he was orphan.

After that Naruto looked at the boys and spoke – "Sure! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be greatest Hokage one day dattabayo".

Hearing the introduction they could not help but smile as they remembered a certain fiery red woman introduced herself in a similar fashion in the academy.

After that all three kids played for a few hours. They played tag. Both Shikamaru and Choji experienced first-hand the unnatural stamina of the Uzumakis. Both Shikamaru and Choji were tired from running while Naruto was not even a little bit tired.

"How are you not tired from all the running? Man you really are troublesome" – complained Shikamaru

"Yea Naruto, all this running has really made me hungry" – spoke Choji as he opened his bag of chips.

Naruto put a hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly while speaking – "I guess it is because I train every day to become ninja".

This got the two elders attention and many questions started running in their mind like who was training him and in what? They were also worried that Kyuubi might be influencing the child. So they asked Naruto what kind of training he did.

Before he could answer Natsumi spoke from inside his head – **"****Naru-chan don't tell them about chakra or calligraphy practice. Just tell them about physical exercise and target practice. Trust me or they will ask more question to you and will inform the Hokage. We do not want that for now, do we?"**

Naruto understood what his Kaa-san was telling and answered to the elder man's question – "Ohh I run laps every morning around the forest near the orphanage, than do push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, acrobatic training and target practice. But since I do not have those pointy knife thingy or those stars to throw like those ninja, I just use stones".

Both elder man were relieved and astonished at the same time. They were relieved that he was just doing physical training and target practice that he must have watched other ninjas do and was not under the Kyuubi's influence and astonished that he had started to train himself at such a young age. Kids his age thought about only playing, but he was already training himself to be a ninja. Sure there were many prodigies born within the village, but even with their natural talent they had help from their clans to guide them. But this kid had just watched what other ninjas do and started to train himself. There was no telling how far the kid would go if he was trained right in the future considering who his parents were.

Hearing this Shikamaru spoke – "Meh! Training is too troublesome. I would rather watch clouds all day".

"Ya Naruto! I don't think I can do what you do. I would just get more hungry" – spoke Choji

Choji's dad just laughed out loud at this. Their kids were just like them.

"Alright kids it is time to go home. Your mothers will have our heads if we do not get you home in time for dinner" – spoke Shikamaru's father.

Choji and Shikamaru said goodbyes to Naruto and told him that he can come anytime to play with them.

Naruto smiled at that. It seems he had finally made two new friends. Also their parents were not like other elders. They were nice to him. He wanted to tell the Old man Hokage about today. So he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

_(Inside a bar within the Village)_

A young woman with chocolate eyes and purple hair with a short pony tail who was wearing a semi see through mash shirt with a coat which was not zipped and showing more of her bosom and wore a short mini shirt was sitting inside the bar drowning herself in alcohol. This woman who looked barely Seventeen was none other than Anko Mitarashi. She was a hard working Kunoichi but even then everyone in the village new of her reputation and scorned her. Why you say such a hard working Kunoichi was scorned, it is because of her relation with a certain traitorous Snake Sanin. Before the Snake Sanin went rogue she was his apprentice. So people would often call her by names that would associate her with the traitor even though see had proven that see was loyal to the village.

Today she was not having a good day. She had just completed a mission, but it seems a ninja from her own village saw her as nothing more than a traitor and tried to stab her in the back while on the mission. But she quickly dealt with him. Right now she was drowning herself in alcohol. Seeing her already half wasted, three men who knew of her reputation decided to have ways with her. So one of them drugged her alcohol with a drug that would make her senses useless and leave her body numb while other two were distracting her. After the drug started taking effect they quickly took her in an alley and decided to rape her.

**Warning: Slight Rape Scene**

Even though the men had drugged her. She still retained some of her senses. So when they took her to the alley, she started squirming in their grip. She cursed herself for letting her guard down. Now her body was failing her. But she did not give up.

The three men realizing that the drug was not having enough effect.

"Shit! The drug was not powerful enough. We will have to hold her. You both hold her down. Today we will have fun with this Snake whore whole night" – spoke apparent leader of the three men group.

The two man hold Anko's hand and legs. But she was still strong due to her Kunoichi training. So the leader punched hard in her gut to put her down.

After that the leader tore off her mash and the coat. She was not wearing any Bra inside.

"Wow! What an amazing body you have. Just look at the size of the breast. It must be C-cup. I am going to make you my bitch and I will have my ways with you every night after today" – spoke the leader.

"YOU BASTARDS! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOUR BALLS AND FEED YOU IN YOUR MOUTH" – spoke Anko in rage.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! You should be honored to have us rape you like a whore you are" – spoke one of the man

The leader started to cut her skirt with a knife.

"YOU ASSHOLES! STOP! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" – Anko pleaded to them with tears in her eyes. Even though she had a sadistic nature, she was still a virgin. She like every other women wanted her first time to be with the special person she loved.

As the leader had finally removed her skirt and was preparing to remove his pants to rape her, Naruto who was passing by to reach Hokage tower heard the woman's pleading. He saw that three men were about to do something bad to this lady. So he spoke in a loud voice

"HEY WHY ARE YOU HARMING THIS LADY?"

That got the attention of the three men and one of them spoke.

"Scram kid. Why don't you just run away to your momma? What we do with her is none of your business" – spoke one man.

The other one noticed whisker marks on his chicks and recognized him. He said – "Look it's the demon kid".

This got the leader's attention and spoke – "Well, well today is my lucky day. I will get this village rid of you and will become village's Hero, you Demon scum".

The Leader told the two boys to hold Anko while he made his way towards Naruto with a knife. Naruto even though he had been training was unsure of himself. But still he willed himself to defend against the man. The man tried to punch Naruto with a free hand but he blocked the punch and countered it by kicking the man on the face. The man spit some blood. Then he looked at the kid with anger in his face.

"Why you demon scum" – spoke the leader in anger and started kicking him in the gut. Naruto could not block all kicks and started coughing up blood. Watching this Anko willed herself to move her body. She pushed the two man holding her down and tried to attack the leader who was kicking Naruto by punching him.

The punch connected but her body was still weak from the drug and it did not have the desired impact. The leader turned back and bitch slapped her hard.

"How amusing! It seems you would rather spread your legs for the demon. No wander you are called snake whore. Don't worry I am going to put him out of misery first right in front of your eyes. After that I am going to impregnate you and make you my bitch" - spoke the Leader in a sinister voice

The leader than turned to Naruto who was on the ground and stabbed him in the chest with his knife. Blood started spilling out of naruto's mouth and chest.

Anko could only stare wide-eye as the scene before her unfolded. She did not have anything against the boy. Hell, she could even relate to him as both were not liked by the villagers and now he had become the victim of the villagers prejudice while defending her honor. She had lost all her will seeing the boy die in front of her.

The leader started making his way towards Anko.

* * *

_(Inside Naruto's mindscape)_

_Naruto was lying in a pool of his own blood. Natsumi was very angry. She had decided to take a little rest and Naruto had gotten into a situation with a couple of villagers while trying to defend the Kunoichi's honor. She was proud of him for doing the right thing but apparently the man had struck his baby boy in the chest and now he was lying in the poodle of his own blood._

_"Kaa-san it hurts" – spoke Naruto weakly_

**"I know my little maelstrom. Just rest and Kaa-san will heal away your pain" – spoke Natsumi in a gentle tone with tears coming from her face.**

_"Kaa-san, I wanted to help that lady. But I am so weak" – spoke Naruto sadly._

_Natsumi could not help but take pride in her child. Even now when he could not move he wanted to help the Kunoichi. She also thought that it would be best to help her, but she could not come out and Naruto was just a boy. But maybe, just maybe if I give him just a little bit of my chakra it will alert the ninjas patrolling nearby and they can help the Kunoichi._

_Natsumi looked down at Naruto and spoke – _**"****Naru-chan you are the bravest and kindest soul I have met. I am so proud of you my little maelstrom. Even now you are thinking of helping that lady. I will give you some of my chakra. My chakra contains healing properties. It will heal your wounds instantly. Go get them my little maelstrom".**

* * *

_(Exiting Mindscape)_

As Naruto left the mindscape he felt a burst of power within him that instantly healed his wounds. As he got up he saw the Leader had taken off his pants and was about to do something to the lady.

With anger in his voice and eyes red with slitted pattern Naruto spoke in a deadly voice – **"****Get away from her!"**

The two man that were holding Anko were shitting there pants. The Leader even though slightly fearful as he saw the knife lay on the ground and blood was not coming out of him laughed maniacally and spoke – "You really are a monster. But this time I will put you down for good. But first maybe I should kill this bitch. I don't know when the drug effect will start losing".

The leader than tried to strangle Anko's neck.

Naruto could not contain it anymore and shouted – **"****I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Suddenly golden chakra chains coated with Natsumi's red chakra burst out of Naruto and went through all three men.

The men could not help but cry out in pain as Kyuubi's potent chakra sipped into their body. It was like there organs were burning from inside. This was the scene the Hokage and a few Anbus had come across after they had felt the Kyuubi's chakra.

The three men could not withstand the pain and died in the spot. Naruto's chain retreated back within him and he passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. The Hokage caught Naruto in his arms. He saw Anko almost naked and understood the situation. He quickly gave the female anbu a signal to cover her with a clock. The Anbu quickly complied to the order by covering Anko with her clock. After that Anko too passed out from exhaustion.

The Hokage ordered his anbus to take both of them to the hospital. It seems the story of what happened here will have to wait. It also appears Naruto has awakened both his and Kyuubi's chakra at the same time. He will have to call Jiraya to check the seal again.

It was a good thing the Kyuubi's chakra that Naruto called unconsciously was very little that only Hokage, Anbu and jonins of the village were alerted or there would be a great headache on his way from the Civilian council. He told the Anbus who were with him to dispose the bodies discreetly.


	5. Hospital

**Chapter 5**

_Talking to inner self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I have decided that Naruto has enough with orphanage life style. Now he will live with Anko and Kurenai in the Shinobi apartment. Also Anko will help Naruto with evasive and stealth skills and will also teach him about poisons. Anko and Kurenai will be like big sisters to Naruto. So let's roll.**

* * *

_(Next Day in the Hospital)_

Anko and Naruto were both sleeping in a Hospital room with a few Anbus guarding the room from shadows.

There was a third person who had stayed within the room whole night by her friend's bed. She was a beautiful woman with black untamed hair and red eyes that had unique ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her dress consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall it was a very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hand and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore Konoha forehead protector indicating she was a Kunoichi.

This person was none other than Genjutsu Mistress and Ice Queen of Konoha, Kurenai Yuhi. She had slept off while sitting on the chair whole night. As the sunlight reached the room Anko started to stir a little in her sleep. After a few moments she opened her eyes. She looked at her cloths and she realized, she was wearing hospital gown. She thought why she was in a hospital gown and suddenly yesterday's events came crashing in her mind. She was almost raped by those men, if it weren't for that kid. She started to hyperventilate and bolted right up from the bed. The sudden jerk woke Kurenai up and she saw her best friend hyperventilating, so she got up from her chair and embraced her friend tightly.

Anko felt someone embrace her and looked at the person. It was none other than her best friend Kurenai. Anko held onto Kurenai tightly and began to cry. Anko was a very strong willed Kunoichi and she had tortured criminals for interrogation, but right now she was very frightened and felt very weak.

Kurenai rubbed her back and comforted her friend. She was a Kunoichi and she knew about Seduction Missions , but this was a case of rape. She knew Anko despite being sadistic in nature was a kind woman who also had dreams like other women to be married to the person she loved and would love her back equally and wanted to save her first time for that special person.

They sat in an embrace for some time, when suddenly Anko remembered about the kid that had saved her. She broke the embrace from Kurenai and asked her about the kid. Kurenai pointed her to the next bed. Anko saw the kid still asleep and let out a relieved sigh.

"You know that kid really saved me back there. He showed up just as that scum was about to rape me and then even after the gang leader had beat him mercilessly and stabbed him with a knife. He stood up and shot weird chains out of him. It looked like they were completely made of chakra and stabbed through all three men. But that's not all. Because of his anger he was able to tap into Kyuubi's chakra unconsciously and the chakra burned those men's organs from the inside. I will forever remain indebted to him" – spoke Anko

"I see. Then I will have to thank him when he wakes up for saving my best friend. Maybe when he gets older I will teach him how to do Genjutsu" – said Kurenai

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kurenai stood up to open the door. As she opened the door she was greeted by the Hokage. Kurenai respectfully bowed to her leader and welcomed her in.

The Hokage saw that Anko was awake, but Naruto was still asleep. The Hokage first went towards Naruto and patted his head with a warm smile. After few minutes he turned his attention towards Anko. Kurenai had taken his place beside Anko by then.

"How are you feeling Anko?" – asked the Hokage in a fatherly tone as he knew the girl must be shaken up from yesterday's event

"I am a little shaken up about yesterday's turn of events. First my own comrade tries to back-stab me while on mission and after that the incident in the alley. But thanks to Kurenai I am getting better. I am also indebted to the kid as he showed up just when I was about to be …" - she left the sentence incomplete.

The Hokage let out a tired sigh. It seems the village was filled with people full of bigots and idiots who needed someone to vent all their frustration and anger on.

"It's alright my dear. I too feel this village has fallen from its grace since the Kyuubi attack and the death of Fourth Hokage. The kindness and warmth that this village once held is now replaced by anger and hate. The 'Will of Fire' that once my sensei Hashirama-sama spoke of is slowly getting diminished" – spoke the Sandaime sadly

After that he looked at the sleeping form of Naruto and spoke – "But there might still be hope for this village. That kid contains the 'Will of Fire' brightest among the populace of Konoha including my ninjas. If there is anyone who can change the village or the world for the better it's him".

Both Kunoichi could not help but get surprised look on their face, seeing their leader spoke so highly of a kid who was barely five.

After some time Sandaime asked Anko if she was comfortable with giving report to him about yesterday's event. Anko knew she would have to give report to her leader sooner or later. So she started retelling yesterday's event from how she was in bar to the end when Sandaime arrived at the scene without leaving any details out.

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape)_

_Naruto after he passed out was brought to his mindscape by Natsumi. She then took him inside the house and placed him on her bed. She slept by him all night. In the morning Natsumi saw Naruto was still asleep so she sat by his side. _

_Naruto was having a bad dream. In the dream he saw all the villagers forming a mob to kill him. They were chasing after him to catch him. Naruto tried to run as fast as his little legs could carry him. He also saw his friends Shikamaru and Choji giving him the same hateful glare as the villagers. Even the lady he saved was giving him hateful glare. The villagers finally catches him and tied him up on a poll. After that they threw stones at him and kicked him and the man from yesterday comes near him to stab him with a knife when suddenly he sat-up in a bed with a shout of 'NOOO…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME', his eyes wide awake and sweats on his forehead._

_Natsumi looking at her son sat-up from having a nightmare rose from her seat and was immediately by his side. She pulled her son in a warm embrace and started comforting him by rubbing her back and spoke – _**"****Hush now my little maelstrom! Everything is alright. Kaa-san is with you. You are safe now".**

_Naruto started crying in his mother's embrace and started telling her about his nightmare between the sobs. Natsumi continued to rub his back and comforted him. After what seemed like hours Naruto calmed down and was sleeping with his head on Natsumi's lap and one of Natsumi's tail enveloped in his arms, while Natsumi ran her hand through his hair. Naruto than recalled yesterday's event and was thinking about chains that had come out of his body. Also why did he feel so much anger when he used Kaa-san's chakra? He decided to ask his Kaa-san, so he looked up to her and was about to ask her when she spoke_

**"I know what you are thinking Naru-chan. Remember I told you, I will be able to hear your thoughts after activating chakra. So I will tell you about the chains first. They are called Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains). It is a unique technique seen within a few of the Uzumaki Clan. It allows the user to mould their chakra into extreme durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as combating, creating impenetrable barrier or even restraining their targets and nullifying their chakra". **

_Hearing this Naruto had stars in his eyes. But suddenly he recalled his Kaa-san spoke about Uzumaki Clan. He thought maybe it was something with people who had name just like him so he asked her Kaa-san – "Umm, Kaa-san what is Uzumaki Clan? I know my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my Kaa-san that gave birth to me, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. So does that mean there are more people like me and her?"_

_Natsumi cursed herself for slipping such information. Naruto was still young to know about his clan. It couldn't be helped, she will have to make him understand that she will tell him about it when he gets a little older._

**"Yes Naru-chan, you are correct. You and Kushina are both from the Uzumaki Clan and a clan does mean more people who have similar traits and abilities. But to understand more about clans you will have to grow a little older. Don't worry, you will learn everything about it when you grow a little older".**

_"Hai Kaa-san" – replied Naruto with a smile. He knew his Kaa-san would tell him when he gets a little older._

**"Now you wanted to know why you felt so much anger when you used my chakra, it is because my chakra is very special Naru-chan. My chakra has the ability to act upon user's emotion. So when you used my chakra, you were angry at those men for hurting that lady and using my chakra heightened that anger. In order to use my chakra correctly one must have a clear mind or you will be consumed by those emotions when using my chakra, because my chakra is very potent". **

**Also you do not have to worry about it for now. I only gave you my chakra yesterday because the situation was very extreme and you could have died. We will try controlling how to use my chakra after you become a ninja.**

_Naruto nodded his head. After that he started to fade from the mindscape. Seeing this Natsumi spoke – _**"****It seems your body is well rested. You are getting up in physical world".**

* * *

_(Exiting Mindscape)_

Naruto started to stir in his bed. After a few moments he opened his eyes and sat-up slowly in his bed. He looked around the room. It was all white and it smelled funny. He also saw old man Hokage was talking to the lady from yesterday and another pretty lady.

The shifting of bed alerted the occupants in the room. They all looked behind to see Naruto was now awake. Naruto looked at the Hokage and spoke – "Ohayo Hokage Jii-Chan, where am I? This place smells really funny".

Both Kunoichi were surprised at the blatant disrespect of calling their leader old man by this kid. The Hokage just chuckled at that and answered – "You are in the hospital Naruto-kun. And regarding the smell just ignore it for now my boy, as you seem to have recovered, so you will be out in no time".

After that Naruto looked at the Kunoichi and spoke – "Hey miss, how are you? Those bad man were hurting you. I tried to help but I am sorry I was not able to beat them".

"It's alright kid. Don't worry about it. You indeed saved me when you came. You saved me from an experience that is far worse than death for a woman. So thank you. I will forever be in your debt kid. Ohh and names Anko and I am a Kunoichi of this village" – spoke Anko

"What could be worse than death?" – asked Naruto in a confused manner while tilting his head slightly making him look cute

All the occupants in the room were sweating while thinking how to explain rape to a 5 year old. Instead they chose to maintain his innocence by dodging the question

"You will understand when you get older Naruto-kun. It is a girl thing" – spoke Kurenai

"Huh! Who are you pretty miss? Are you friend with the Anko-san behind you?" – asked Naruto

My name is Kurenai Yuhi. Yes, Anko is my best friend and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving her yesterday.

"No problem Kurenai-san. So are you a ninja too like Anko-san?" – Asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun. I am Kunoichi too. Why do you ask?" – Asked Kurenai with interest

"I too am training to become strong ninja. And one day I am going to become greatest Hokage ever" – answered Naruto with confidence

Both Kurenai and Anko were surprised that the kid was already training to become Ninja. Kurenai wanted to continue the conversation by asking what he was training into and who was training him, but the Hokage beat her to it

"So you want to become a ninja Naruto-kun? Well you will have to attend the ninja academy when you get older first. Also could you tell us what kind of training you do everyday? Because I haven't got any reports on any of my ninja taking an apprentice, so you must be training by yourself" – spoke Sandaime Hokage

"Hai Hokage Jii-Chan. I run 10 laps around the forest near the orphanage. After that I do 50 push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, acrobatic training and meditation. I also do target practice training in the forest where I have set up target boards and I try hitting them at the center with stones, since I don't have those pointy knife thingy and stars that ninja use".

All three occupants had their jaws on the floor hearing him. They could understand about physical training and running laps, but to do acrobatic training and target practice all by himself, without any trainer's help. It was either the kid is a natural prodigy or someone is training him behind his back. Sandaime could only think of one person (A/N: Hint Danzo) and he shuddered himself, praying that was not the case.

"Naruto-kun if I may ask where did you learn how to do all this things?" – asked Sandaime Hokage

From inside Naruto's head Natsumi helped him in telling half lie as they both did not want to tell she was training him.

"Ohh! Well I was walking in the village one day when I came across a huge field. There I saw a man wearing green cloths with reverse bowl hair and two caterpillar sticking above his eyes practicing. I watched him train and saw he wore the shiny metal plate that all ninjas wear. So I thought he must be a ninja too and decided to do what he did for training. But while training he was shouting loudly about some 'Flames of Youth' or something like that. I did not understand that so I decided to ask him later. But next day I did not find him. After that I have been training myself everyday".

All three occupants understood from the description, that Naruto had learned by watching resident taijutsu master Might Guy. They all cringed when they heard him speak 'Flames of Youth'. Their faces became terrified when they heard Naruto say he wanted to find Guy and ask him about 'Flames of Youth'.

The Sandaime quickly spoke – "Naruto-kun its best if you stop searching for him and concentrate on your training. He is a very busy ninja".

"Ohh! Okay" – replied Naruto

In his mind the Sandaime thought '_Crises Averted. I don't think Kushina and Minato would let me live if I let their son turn into a mini Guy clone_'

Both Kunoichi too sighed in relief at that.

After that Naruto looked at Sandaime intently and asked with serious look – "Hey Hokage Jii-Chan! That man from yesterday was calling me Demon-scum. Am I really a monster? The kids in the orphanage make fun of me due to my whiskers and tell me I am possessed by some fox spirit that's why I have whiskers. I have also noticed the elders give me hateful looks as if I have done something wrong to them".

In his mind Naruto only wanted to check if he could trust the old man in the future. He knew the old man was kind to him but he had also denied the fact of knowing about his parents when he had asked him about them. He was going to use this chance to ask him about the chains, if the old man confesses the truth to him about the events during his birth.

All the occupants in the room cringed at that. They were not ready for this question. Sandaime had decided to tell Naruto about the fox when he became Genin. It was too early for him to know. So he decided to cover up by telling half-truth.

"Well you see Naruto-kun, on the day you were born a giant nine tailed fox attacked our village and destroyed many homes and lives. The Yondaime Hokage defeated the fox in the end but the price was already been paid. Many people had lost their loved ones. Many people when looking at you are reminded of the day the fox attacked and stole their loved ones. If you want to change how they look at you, than become a Hokage just like the Yondaime Hokage, who defeated the fox and saved the village. Then people will love you just like him".

"Wow! The Yondaime Hokage was really that strong! Then I will become a Hokage that surpasses the Yondaime Hokage" – boasted Naruto with a fist in the air

The Sandaime chuckled at Naruto's antics, but inside he felt sad for lying to Naruto and manipulating his thoughts.

Both Kunoichi smiled too seeing Naruto brightened up.

The door opened of their room and a nurse came to check on both Anko and Naruto. After checking on them, she discharged both of them.

Naruto really did not want to go back to the orphanage, so he spoke in a low voice – "Hey Hokage Jii-Chan, I don't want to go back to the orphanage. The elder boys make fun of me and steal my food. The matron does not punish anyone for it. I want to live in my own apartment".

Hearing this Sandaime Hokage spoke – "But Naruto-kun living alone is not easy. You have to learn how to cook properly, maintain your house. You will be doing all things by yourself and I think you are still too young for that. You know I can talk to the matron regarding the boys' behavior and she will punish them if I say to her".

"NO! Please, I will learn how to cook, besides I know how to make instant ramen. And you know how I caught fish that day. I was only three and a half back then" – said Naruto with determined eyes.

"Well if you are determined to stay on your own we can go looking for apartment from here" – spoke Sandaime with a sigh

'_It seems he has Kushina's stubbornness inside of him too_' thought Sandaime

As they were about to leave the room, Anko spoke from behind – "Sandaime-sama if I may, why not let Naruto-kun stay with Kurenai and myself. We have a spare room in our apartment. So it's not like we will be paying extra rent. Besides one of us is always there in the village, so that person can take care of Naruto-kun and when both of us are out of village, I am sure Naruto-kun can handle himself for couple of days if his determination to live alone a few minutes ago was anything to go by".

"Y-you w-would really allow me t-to live with you. I don't want to impose on you" – said Naruto nervously

"It's okay Naruto-kun. Anko would not have told if she did not want you to stay with us. Anko too does not know family just like you and she too is not very well liked by villagers. So she understands what you go through everyday" – said Kurenai

"Really? Why would they not like you? You are really pretty and kind lady just like Kurenai-san" – said Naruto innocently

Both Kunoichi blushed a little at being called pretty. But quickly composed themselves.

Sandaime at first was contemplating whether to allow it or not, but seeing the Kunoichi's reaction he knew it was going to be very interesting. So he allowed Naruto to live with them.

"Very well, Naruto you can live with Anko and Kurenai from now on. Please do not get them worked up and help them in anyway you can. Also Anko, Kurenai you will both get a certain amount of pay every month in order to fulfill the needs for taking care of Naruto".

And so Naruto's life began with the two Kunoichi.


	6. Training and History

**Chapter 6**

_Talking to inner self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

* * *

_(At Anko and Kurenai's apartment)_

"Alright so here we are" – spoke Anko coming to their apartment door.

After entering the house Naruto was taking it all inside his head as he looked around at the beautiful apartment. They both showed him first his room where Naruto placed the few clothes that he had with him. His room was larger than the orphanage. The room had a beautiful bed, 2 big cupboards for placing all the necessities inside. The bedroom also had a private bathroom and a chimney to keep the room cozy during winters.

After coming out of the room Kurenai asked Naruto – "So Naruto-kun, how do you like your new room and home?"

"It's so big and beautiful. There are so many things here which I have never seen in my life. I only had a bed and a cupboard which I had to share with another kid in the orphanage" – answered Naruto

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, we will teach you everything there is to know. Also from now on we both will help you in your training as well whenever we can" – said Kurenai

"Thank you Kurenai-neesan" – spoke Naruto but soon realized what he had said and looked down nervously as he thought he might have upset Kurenai-san by calling her big sister.

Kurenai at first looked surprised at being called big sister but quickly formed a smile on her face and placed her hand on his head and ruffled it while assuring him it is okay. She too considers him little brother.

Naruto quickly tackled her into a hug warping his small arms around Kurenai's leg.

This was the scene Anko came to see. So she quickly formed a teasing smirk on her face and with fake tears she spoke – "Kurenai! How could you? I thought you loved me. Now I see you hugging a kid who is 14 years younger than you. I didn't know you were into small boys!"

"ANKO!" – was all Kurenai could shout out of her mouth, as she was too embarrassed and started sputtering incoherent words while Naruto just looked at both in confusion as he did not understand what was going on.

Seeing Kurenai's embarrassed face Anko started laughing and said – "Ohh Kami! That felt good".

After that Kurenai told Naruto to talk with Anko in the drawing room while she prepared dinner for them.

So Anko and Naruto got to know each other better. After that they all ate the dinner.

While eating Anko asked Naruto about how was his training coming along.

"I have decided to up my physical training. I want to improve my hand-to-hand combat skills, but I don't know how. I also want to work on my stealth and target practicing skills" – said Naruto

"So you want to work on your Taijutsu and stealth skills. Maybe I can help you with that. I have a week off. So I will have a week to torture, I mean train you before I get next mission. What do you say Naruto-kun? – asked Anko with a sadistic smile on her face".

"Anko you cannot kill him. So no taking him to that area, understood?" – said Kurenai with a little worry. She knew her friend loved training in a forbidden training ground called 'Training Area 44'.

"Aww, you are no fun Kurenai" – said Anko with a fake pout.

Naruto gulped and thought to himself '_What have I gotten myself into_'

"Hey Anko-neesan, I want my Taijutsu style to be extremely fast with precise hit. So can you help me with my speed as well?" – asked Naruto

Anko stayed silent for a while thinking. After a while she said – "Well, you are still young for wearing weights. Maybe in a year or two. So right now we will focus on evading attacks to increase your speed. That will also help you improve your reflexes. For now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day".

After that all three of them went to sleep.

* * *

_(Next Day)_

After getting fresh both Anko and Naruto went to a training ground near Area 44. Ninjas did not come their usually, so it was the best place to train in secret.

Alright Naruto-kun, first of all let's make a schedule on what to do every day. Sometimes when myself or Kurenai are not available to supervise your training, you can still train on your own by following the schedule.

5:00 am – Waking up

5:15 am – Start running 10 laps around the village

6:15 am – Doing 100 push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups each.

7:00 am – Breakfast and getting fresh.

8:00 am – Taijutsu Practice

10:00 am – Chakra control Practice

12:00 am – Lunch Break

13:00 pm – Stealth and Evasive Training

16:00 pm – Learning Poisons and Human Anatomy

18:00 pm – Target practice

19:00 pm – Training complete

* * *

"This is the training schedule we will follow from tomorrow. For today first of all let's see how you are at Taijutsu. Alright get your stance ready and come at me with everything you have got".

Naruto got ready in '**Uzuken Fist**' Taijutsu style. Anko analyzed his posture and saw there weren't any holes in his guard. She wandered how that is possible as every beginner had holes in their guard. She decided to test his skills and told him to attack her.

Naruto started fighting Anko with everything he had got. While fighting Anko analyzed that Naruto would many times try to increase his speed by adding chakra subconsciously to his feet and try hitting her joints. There weren't many holes in his attack. But it was like he lacked speed and precision. His height was also a deciding factor. She also noticed that Naruto sometimes lagged in timing his attack or while defending himself. She filed it as something he knew in his mind on what he wanted to do, but did not have enough experience to execute it at proper time.

When she increased her speed of attack and Naruto was not able to defend himself properly, he subconsciously called on his chakra chains to block the attack. Seeing the chains again Anko stopped the fight. But this time there wasn't any Kyuubi's chakra on it. They were just golden chains made of chakra.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what this chains are or how you are able to do them?" – asked Anko

"I am sorry Anko-neesan. I don't know how I did it again? I have been trying to make it come out ever since that night. But it takes a lot of concentration. Even then I am only able to make a single chain unlike now" - answered Naruto

"Wow! Change in Shape manipulation. That's a Jonin level stuff. I don't think anyone your age should be able to do such a thing. This type of shape manipulation needs medic ninja chakra control and you can hardly do leaf spinning. I think you have a special chakra that allows you to do this chains. Maybe it's like a '**Kekkei Genkai**'" – thought Anko out-loud.

"What's a **Kekkei Genkai**?" – asked Naruto

Anko thought herself on how to explain the term to Naruto in a simple manner that he would understand. After a while she spoke – "Well Naruto-kun, **Kekkei Genkai** is a word given to a technique which is unique to a particular Clan or particular family. No one from outside can copy or do that technique. Say for example, our First Hokage was able to create Forest with his Wood Style. It was his Kekkai Genkai. So anybody other than his children or grandchildren would not be able to do it".

Naruto understood what Anko had told her. He already knew about his chakra chains being hereditary from his birth mother. But he could not tell Anko about that or there would be questions on how he came to know such information. So he played along.

"So that must mean, one of my parent must have been able to do this as well. But I don't know who they are or if they are even alive. I once asked Hokage Jiji, but he said he did not know them" – said Naruto with a sad face

Anko thought to herself '_such high level ability can an only be performed by elite Jonin ninja. And yesterday at the hospital too, Sandaime Hokage decided to not tell the truth about Kyuubi being sealed inside him. So it must mean he knew about them but for some reason it is being kept secret just like the Kyuubi status. Come to think of it, Naruto's last name is Uzumaki but there is so little known about them. Now that I remember about the academy lecture regarding First Hokage's history, sensei said about him being married to an Uzumaki. Urghh! Academy lectures were so boring I did not pay any attention to it. Maybe Kurenai might know something about it_'.

Meanwhile Naruto was calling out Anko seeing her deep in thought for a while.

"ANKO-NEESAN!" "ANKO-NEESAN!" "ANKO-NEESAN!"

Hearing her name she looked that Naruto was calling her for a while. She looked sheepishly at Naruto and spoke – "Sorry about that Naruto-kun, I was thinking about something. Right now I am going to show you a chakra control exercise. It's called '**Tree Climbing Exercise**'".

"In order to do this exercise, you will have to channel your chakra on the sole of your feet. After that you try walking on the tree vertically. Here let me show you". After that Anko channeled chakra on her feet and started walking vertically on the tree.

Naruto looked at Anko with a surprised face. He knew how to climb a tree using hands. But this was something he thought impossible until now. Anko then took out a blunt Kunai from her pouch and gave it to Naruto.

She then told him – "This is called a Kunai. I want you to mark the tree before every time you fall. It will motivate you to try harder next time to reach higher. Also a little tip, too little chakra and you will slip and too much will explode the bark. Also start with a little running".

"Alright Naruto-kun start practicing. Meanwhile I will try searching anything related to your chakra chain ability in ninja library. I will be back in few hours".

After that Naruto started trying the exercise and Anko vanished from the sight via Leaf Shunshin.

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto was not making much progress as he fell down after taking a couple of steps and was getting frustrated.

"Arghh! I don't understand what I am doing wrong?" – Naruto asked himself in anger

**"Naruto-kun you are losing your cool again. What did I tell you when you were learning Leaf Spinning exercise?" – spoke Natsumi from inside.**

_"I am sorry Kaa-san. It's just that I am doing what Anko-neesan told me to do, but I don't seem to be getting anywhere. I don't know what I am doing wrong" - spoke Naruto_

**"Alright then let me help you. Try it once again and I will see what you are doing wrong" – said Natsumi**

Naruto complied and tried once again. Same thing happened again to Naruto.

**"I see the problem now. Naruto-kun when you take another step to move forward you are cutting the flow from the leg placed before which in return is slipping off your balance on the tree. Therefore, the end result is you falling down" – analyzed Natsumi**

_"So how do I maintain the flow? Anko-neesan said to run a little before climbing the tree" – reasoned Naruto_

**"Why don't we take another approach? Instead of running, we will first channel the chakra on the feet like usual, then instead of running we will try walking on the tree one step at a time" – advised Natsumi**

Naruto did as his Kaa-san advised him to do. He channeled chakra to his feet and placed one leg on the tree.

**"Now Naruto-kun, don't cut the flow of chakra on the leg that is on the tree. Try sticking it there with your chakra while slowly lifting your other leg. Remember what your neesan said to you, too little and you will slip while too much and the bark will explode" – spoke Natsumi**

Naruto tried like his Kaa-san told him to do. He slowly lifted his second leg from the ground while trying to maintain his first leg on the tree.

**"Yes my little maelstrom you are doing right. Now don't stop channeling the chakra on your first leg while placing the second leg on the tree. Maintain the exact amount of flow. Just concentrate on channeling a constant amount at your both feet continuously" – advised Natsumi**

Naruto did as told. He maintained the flow of chakra on his chakra on the first leg while placing the second leg on the tree. Now he was standing vertically on a tree. A bed of sweat was forming on Naruto's forehead from all the concentration he was directing at channeling his chakra on his feet at constant pace.

**"Now Naruto-kun, remember this feeling and the amount of chakra you are channeling. All you have to do is walk ahead and never look back. I know with practice you will succeed" – spoke Natsumi while giving her son encouragement.**

_"Thank you Kaa-san" – said Naruto_

After that Naruto started practicing. He was able to walk a few steps ahead, when Natsumi felt a presence approaching them.

**"Naruto-kun someone is approaching us. The chakra signature is unknown. Be on your guard" – alerted Natsumi to Naruto**

Naruto quickly got down from the tree. Soon an old man with a crippled hand and a bandage covering his left eye and a stick in his right hand approached him.

**"Naruto-kun be wary of this man. From what I can remember while inside Kushina, this man considers every person as tools and believes people like you to be weapons used for the village. He also believes Ninja should not have emotions. He once tried to make your mother a weapon as well, but your father saved her. I think he wants to do the same to you. Don't worry I will protect you" – said Natsumi**

Naruto looked at the old man and spoke – "Who are you old man? What do you want?"

"I saw you were training in tree climbing exercise. It seems Anko Mitarashi has decided to take you under her wing after you saved her that night from those drunken fools by unlocking your '**true**' power" – spoke the man while putting more emphasis on the word true.

Naruto went wide-eyes thinking how did he know about that night?

"Don't look so surprised. I am a man who likes to keep an eye on things that interest me and you have peaked my interest. You are a great asset to the village. I can help you train and become a lot stronger than what you will become under Anko Mitarashi" – said the Man

Naruto was about to answer him when he spoke again while also planting a suggestion Genjutsu to take his offer – "Think before you make any decisions Uzumaki-san. If you train under me, you will be able to protect your friends Nara-san, Akimichi-san, Mitarashi-san and Yuhi-san. You will also be able to achieve your dream of becoming Hokage".

Naruto was not able to recognize the Genjutsu, but Natsumi did and quickly broke the Genjutsu. She then flooded a little chakra in Naruto as he closed his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes it were red with slit pattern.

Naruto looked directly at the old man with a smirk and spoke – "WHY WOULD I TRAIN UNDER A CRIPPLED OLD MAN? BESIDED I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE DATTABAYO!"

On the outside the man remained silent but on the inside he was thinking '_So he broke my Genjutsu eh? It seems he is able to channel Kyuubi's chakra and can detect genjutsu which seems highly unlikely, so the best guess is he has come in contact with Kyuubi and they might have come in some sort of agreement. Hmph! I will have my price one way or another. Just you wait Uzumaki. All I need to be is patience_'

"You are a fool Uzumaki. My name is Danzo Shimura and I am one of the advisors of Hokage" – said the man.

After that he made some hand seals and raised his stick towards Naruto's forehead. Natsumi quickly understood what was going to happen and prepared to counter it. After raising the stick towards Naruto's forehead he spoke – "**'Kioku Shokyo-Jutsu (Memory Erase Jutsu)'.** We never met Uzumaki-san. You will not remember our meeting". After that he vanished into thin air.

As soon as Danzo used his jutsu Natsumi from the inside locked all the memories of the meeting with a jutsu called '**Kioku Kaiso-Jutsu (Memory Recollection Jutsu)**' and then after he vanished she released the jutsu.

Naruto suddenly felt a massive headache in his head and he passed out. Natsumi brought him to the mindscape.

* * *

_(Inside Mindscape)_

_"Huh? Kaa-san what happened to me? That old man Danzo placed his stick on my forehead and after some time I felt a massive headache" – said Naruto_

**"That old buzzard is a very dangerous person Naruto-kun. First he tried to place a suggestion Genjutsu on you to take his offer, but when I broke it, he tried to erase your memory of the meeting so you would not be able to tell anyone".**

_"WHAT? WHY THAT CRIPPLED OLD BASTARD!" – spoke Naruto in an angry voice but stopped when Natsumi bonked him in his head._

_"Ow! Why would you do that Kaa-san?" – whined Naruto_

**"Language young man" – spoke Natsumi in a stern voice**

_"Sorry Kaa-san" – spoke Naruto_

**"It is okay my little maelstrom. Now you should have clear memories of the meeting. I suggest you go to the Hokage and tell him about the incident. He may have lied or told you half-truth regarding me or your parents, but all he has done is to protect you in his own way. So don't lose faith in him. Just tell him that the man visited you and question him did he order the man to train you. You don't have to inform him about Genjutsu or memory losing" – advised Natsumi**

_"Okay Kaa-san" – said Naruto_

* * *

_(Exiting Mindscape)_

After that Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office.

_(With Anko)_

After Anko Shunshin away from Naruto, she thought to herself '_Kurenai is out on a mission and will not be back until evening. I can go to library or directly go to the Hokage_'. She thought for a while, but in the end decided to go to the library.

In the library, she started looking for anything related to Uzumaki in the "U" section. As she was searching she found a book on "History of Uzushiogakure". She opened the book and started reading it.

"_**The Village of Uzushiogakure or the Village Hidden in Whirlpools was a village located in the Land of Eddies near the Water Countries. The Village was founded since the waring time era and was populated by a single Clan known as the Uzumaki Clan. The members of Uzumaki Clan were famous for their vast knowledge and expertise in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu arts. Aside from Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, there were a few people within the clan who had developed strong Sensory abilities or were born with special chakra that could be mould into chains which had the capability of restraining Bijus. This chains were called Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains). The Uzumakis were known for their long lifespan and enormous chakras. It is also the reason why their village gained the nickname 'Village of Longevity'. The Uzumakis could be identified by their infamous bright red hair. Aside from that the Uzumakis were also said to be distant cousins of the Senju Clans of the Forest. **_

_**The Uzumaki Clan were peace loving people and remained to themselves during the waring states time. When Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha decided to form the Village Hidden in Konohagakure, Senju Hashirama requested the help of their cousin clan in building their village. After that both village solidified an alliance through an arrange marriage between the Clan Head's Daughter Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju when he became First Hokage. **_

_**During the Second Great Shinobi War the Village was ambushed by 3 Great Hidden Villages namely Cloud, Mist and Rock, as they were afraid of the power of Uzumakis. Konoha had sent 3 battalions for aiding their allies, but they were too late. Every single Uzumaki was wiped out or had escaped, but they had taken down more than half of the enemy alliance. After that Konoha entered the war and ended it. To honor the great alliance between both villages Konoha today wears the symbol of their allies on their back – The Red Spiral".**_

"Holy shit!" – said Anko out-loud. Naruto was from such a powerful Clan.

'_No wonder Hokage-sama is hiding Naruto's parentage from him. But there must be someone else that must have come here before the destruction of Uzushiogakure_' thought Anko to herself.

Anko borrowed the book from Library and decided to take it home. It seems she had been sitting there for few hours. She also needed to check on Naruto. So she left the library and made her way to Naruto.

As she was on her way, she saw Naruto going somewhere. So she decided to intercept him.

* * *

Anko appears in a leaf Shunshin in front of Naruto. Naruto falls on his back and shouts – "Holy shit!".

Anko laughs at him and helps him get up. After that she ask him where he was going when she had ordered him to practice Tree Climbing.

"I am going to visit Hokage Jiji. I have to inform him about a man who visited me while you were gone. You can come with me as well Anko-neesan" – answered Naruto

"Hold on Naruto-kun. Do you know who visited you out there? Because aside from anbus, nobody comes in the area which we were" – asked Anko

"Yeah. It was a man named Danzo" – answered Naruto and continued walking

As soon as Anko heard the name she froze. She started to think '_What could that crippled old man want with Naruto. She knew about his root division due to her being in a high position in I & T Department, but she thought it was disbanded by Sandaime Hokage after Third Shinobi War. This could not be good_'. Anko saw Naruto walking ahead of her and soon catch up to him and started walking aside him.

Soon they reached the Hokage tower. The kind secretary let them pass. They reached the door and knocked it. Soon a reply came from inside 'Come In'. They both opened the door and went inside.

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his chair doing paperwork. He looked up to see the one that had entered the room. Seeing Naruto and Anko, he gave a warm smile and spoke – "Ah! Anko-san and Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Hokage Jiji, today I was training with Anko-neesan in a secluded area. After sometime Anko-neesan gave me an exercise to work on and went away. As I was practicing, I was visited by a man with crippled hand and bandaged eye with a stick. He offered to train me and come with him but I said him no. He said his name was Danzo and he is one of your advisors. Did you order him to train me?" – asked Naruto

The Hokage was calm on the outside but on the inside he was thinking '_It seems the Old fool is up to no good and he is trying to recruit Naruto into his root. It would seem he has not yet disbanded like I had ordered him to. I will have to take measures after this meeting is over_'

"No, Naruto-kun. I did not gave such order. Danzo is indeed my advisor. But he and I have very different ideals. He thinks people's emotions are what makes them weak from becoming a true ninja. While I believe that emotions strengthen the bonds between our comrades and drive us to protect the village. Don't worry Naruto-kun, you did a great job by informing me. I promise he won't bother you again" – assured the Sandaime Hokage to Naruto.

"Okay Hokage Jiji. To tell you the truth he was spouting some non-sense about me being a great asset of this village and he would help me train in my true power. He also said something about me peaking his interest and keeping an eye on me. He also knew about how I saved Anko-neesan that day. That guy gives me total creeps" – said Naruto

"I see. Don't worry about him. He is just getting in his old years and can't help but spout some non-sense. Like I said, he will not bother you again" – assured the Hokage

"Alright, see you around Hokage Jiji" – said Naruto

After that both Anko and Naruto disappeared in a Leaf Shunshin. They both arrived at the house.

"Wow! That was so cool. Will you teach me how to do it too, please Anko-neesan?" – asked Naruto with his puppy dog eye-Jutsu

'_Don't look Anko, you must resist it_' muttered Anko to herself and closed her eyes and said - "No, but I will teach you once you start the Ninja Academy".

Naruto put on a pout face but after some time let it go.

"Hello Anko, Naruto-kun" – greeted Kurenai as she entered the drawing room.

"Kurenai-neesan!" – shouted Naruto and hugged her

Kurenai just ruffled his hair. Anko greeted her and after that they all talked about the day over dinner and then went to sleep.


	7. Findings and Revelations

**Chapter 7**

_Talking to Inner Self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: To all the readers, I would like to inform you that I have changed Anko and Kurenai's age to fit the story. Anko will be 12 years older than Naruto and Kurenai will be 14 years Older than Naruto. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Genma will be 14 years Older than Naruto. Yugao, Hana and Iruka are 10 years Older than Naruto. I have decided to make Kushina Jonin sensei of Yugao. So without further delay, let's roll.**

* * *

_(At Hokage's Office Next Day)_

Sandaime Hokage had called for Danzo to come to his office. He was sitting behind his desk looking at the village through his office window, while smoking his pipe. A knock was heard on the door and Sandaime answered to come in.

Danzo entered the office and spoke – "Why have you called me Hiruzen?"

"A little bird came to me yesterday informing about your little meeting. It is unlike you to be careless my old friend" – answered Sandaime Hokage in a calm tone

"I u-uh, was merely observing the boy. The boy is the weapon of Konoha. He needs to be trained properly Hiruzen" – said Danzo in a calm tone, but inside he was thinking '_Damn that beast. It even stopped my jutsu from erasing memory. It seems I won't be able to have the boy under me now, since Hiruzen will be keeping a close eye on me and the boy_'.

"It seems you are getting forgetful old friend. It was decided during the council meeting after the Kyuubi attack that Naruto will remain in my care. Also it is time of peace within the Ninja Villages. I have seen enough wars for my life time. Naruto will be entering the Ninja academy when he turns 6. Remember this Danzo, as I have said before to you, I don't want any bloodshed within the village, but if the perpetrator keeps on pulling this type of stunts behind my back then I will be forced to take actions. The end result will be chaos in village. I know you love this village as much as I do, so I hope you will understand" – spoke Sandaime Hokage

After that Danzo left without a word. The Sandaime Hokage then looked at the portrait of Yondaime Hokage and thought to himself '_I wish you were still alive Minato. Maybe then Naruto would have been considered a Hero, by the village. He would have a loving family to come home to. I am trying my best to nurture him just like you wanted_'.

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto had gone out to train with Anko and Kurenai had accompanied them today. Right now Naruto was practicing Tree Climbing Exercise. Anko and Kurenai were monitoring his progress, while also guiding him in the right direction.

"Hey Kurenai, I was wondering if you knew any Uzumaki in our village other than Shodai Hokage's wife" – said Anko

"Hmm? What brought this on, Anko?" – asked Kurenai

"Well, yesterday I was testing Naruto's Taijutsu skills. During that I learned that he already had a style which he was using like it was imprinted inside his head, which would be odd. Also when I increased my attack speed a little, the chains that I told you about from that night formed again from him and put up a barrier between. Although there was no Kyuubi chakra this time, only golden chains made of chakra but harder than steel" – spoke Anko

"Hmmm! Well about Taijutsu, it seems odd. Also he is much matured and understanding for a kid his age. But regarding this Uzumaki, are you asking regarding the Uzumaki Clan, if yes then I think it was destroyed during Second Great Ninja World" – said Kurenai

"Yes, I know that. When I saw Naruto's chakra chains yesterday, I first thought it was 'Chakra Change in Shape Manipulation' at its best. But to do so, you need at least Jonin or Medic ninja chakra control and Naruto only knew Leaf Spinning Exercise. So I came to conclusion that he must have a **Kekkai Genkai**. But a **Kekkai Genkai** only appears in a clan. Also I wasn't very good at attending academy lectures of History. So I decided to visit Library to find anything regarding Uzumakis. I found this book on 'History of Uzushiogakure'. It seems Naruto-kun comes from a very powerful clan" – spoke Anko

"Indeed. Now that I think about it, wasn't Yugao's Jonin sensei a woman named Kushina Uzumaki? Yugao once mentioned her sensei could form chains like Naruto as well. If that is the case then, she must be Naruto-kun's mother" – said Kurenai

"Yes. Sandaime-sama just would not give away the name of such a powerful clan to anyone. But if he wants to protect Naruto, than why give him his Mother's name and not Father's?" – wondered Anko

"Well, the Uzumaki Clan was destroyed during Second Great Shinobi War. It's been few decades since then. Maybe Hokage-sama thought that, since it was a long time ago, people must have forgotten all about it. Also you know how the art of Fuinjutsu is lost nowadays due to its complexity for understanding. Today ninjas prefer more Ninjutsu over everything else. But you do have one point, why not give Naruto his Father's name instead or was he an Uzumaki too?" – spoke Kurenai

"Well if we want to know more about Chakra Chains ability and how to do it, we will have to confront Hokage-sama. I also want to ask regarding his Taijutsu. Naruto is almost 6 years old. So he should be able to enter Ninja Academy. Maybe we can also request for Yugao to teach Naruto-kun Kenjutsu, when she is free" – said Anko

Just than both of them were distracted from their talks by a shout of Naruto.

"Anko-neesan, Kurenai-neesan! Look, I made it half way to the top of tree" – shouted Naruto in order to gain both his elder sister's attention.

Both Kurenai and Anko were astonished at Naruto's accomplishment. They both knew about Naruto's chakra reserves even though none were sensors or had Hyuuga's Byakugan.

"Very good Naruto-kun. At this rate you will reach the top in no time" – said Kurenai with a smile

"Yes Naruto-kun. If you continue like this, you will be Hokage in no time" – said Anko with pride in her voice.

After that both Anko and Kurenai told Naruto to play rest of the day with his friends, as they had some business with the Hokage.

Naruto agreed with both and went to the park to play with Shikamaru and Choji.

* * *

_(With Anko and Kurenai)_

After telling Naruto to go and play for the rest of the day, Anko and Kurenai made their way to the Hokage tower. After reaching the Hokage tower, they checked with the secretary, if the Hokage was free or not. Seeing as Hokage was free at the moment, both Anko and Kurenai knocked on the door. After hearing affirmative from the Sandaime, they both entered the office.

Seeing Anko and Kurenai both in the office, the Sandaime asked – "Anko and Kurenai, what can I do for you? Is everything alright with Naruto?"

"Naruto is fine Hokage-sama. But we wish to discuss matters regarding Naruto or rather his lineage" – started Anko but before she could speak more Sandaime Hokage stopped her.

He then signaled his anbu guards to wait outside. After that he activated the privacy seal within the room and looked at both of them with serious face and asked – "What have you discovered regarding Naruto's lineage and do not leave anything out."

"Yesterday, when I was testing Naruto's Taijutsu, he used a style, when he should not be even knowing any type of style for Taijutsu or even proper stance. It was as if he knew the style in his mind and how to counter the attacks. The only problem was lack of experience, due to which many times his timing for defense would lag. So when I increased the speed of attacks and he was not able to keep up, he instinctively created barrier with his chakra chains" – spoke Anko and the Sandaime told her to continue.

"At first I thought it was 'Chakra Change in Shape Manipulation'. But the chains were harder than steel and that type of manipulation is even hard for a Jonin with jonin level chakra control, so a boy who has yet to enter the Ninja Academy should not be able to do such a thing. Therefore I came to conclusion maybe Naruto has a **Kekkai Genkai** which allows him to perform such chains. After that I went to the Library to search for anything related to Uzumakis and I found this book called 'History of Uzushiogakure'. It seems I was right, in this book it is mentioned that some Uzumakis were born with special chakra to form such chains that had the capability of restraining Bijus" – said Anko

"Also we narrowed down the identity of Naruto's mother. She was Yugao's Jonin sensei. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. We had heard Yugao tell us a couple of times regarding the same ability that Naruto had displayed and since there was no Uzumaki clan formed in Konoha, so we thought after destruction of Uzushio, she was the only Uzumaki in Konoha" – said Kurenai

The Sandaime was silent for a while. It would seem the activation of Chakra chains that night and yesterday has led to queries of so many unanswered questions regarding Naruto's lineage that the Sandaime had wished to remain hidden until proper time came.

"I see. What they say about talent is true. You cannot hide talent completely just like you cannot hide the chakra. You can only guide them at how to channel it properly. I wished to hide his lineage until he was more ready to protect himself from his parent's enemies. That is why I gave him his Mother's name instead of his father. If word had gotten out that his son lived then we would be currently having Fourth Great Ninja War" – said Kurenai

Realization dawned Kurenai and her jaw dropped on the floor – "You can't mean he is his son, can you?"

"Huh! What do you mean Kurenai? Whose son is Naruto-kun?" – asked Anko in a confused manner.

"Yes. Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" – spoke Sandaime Hokage.

"Holy Shit!" – blurted out Anko. She too had her jaw dropped on the floor.

"I see now why you decided it was best to hide his lineage, but even so that does not mean we can't train him in it. I have seen his hand writing as well. It was the same as Taijutsu. It was like he knew that he needs to improve his calligraphy more than anything, so he puts more effort into it. It's odd in itself. How can a child know what needs to be done?" – questioned Kurenai

The Sandaime Hokage smoked with his pipe before speaking.

"It's because of the seal that Kushina implanted in Naruto. It was a very powerful and advance seal which Mito-sama, wife of our Shodai Hokage had developed. When Kushina arrived here in Konoha, Mito-sama was bed-ridden. She had only few years left and Kushina was still very young to understand full Uzumaki lineage and jutsus. So Mito-sama had used a seal on Kushina to guide her by transferring all her skills into Kushina. What the seal does is, it makes easier for the user to understand and implement all the skills when studying them. They still have to train and work hard in order to refine the skills that they learn" – explained Sandaime.

"Amazing. With this seal a ninjas capabilities could be improves by leaps and bound. Wouldn't it be great if we had implemented this seal in our forces? We could gain the knowledge of veteran shinobis and use it to guide young and developing ninjas" – reasoned Kurenai.

"Ah! But there are 2 conditions that must be met in order to use this seal. The First is you must be of Uzumaki blood in order to perform this seal. The Second is you can only perform this seal once, as the caster dies because the jutsu uses the caster's life force to perform this technique" – explained the Hokage

Both Kunoichi understood the jutsu was a forbidden technique.

"Also the scroll for performing the jutsu was destroyed by Mito-sama, so it wouldn't fall into wrong hands. Now regarding this book, I will allow Naruto to keep it. If you say he is putting efforts in improving his calligraphy, then he intends to learn Fuinjutsu in the future. At first I would not allow to practice such art without any guidance, but since he has Kushina's seal, I will put my faith in it since I have watched Kushina grow into a splendid Kunoichi on her own. But I will be removing dangerous and advance seals from the book for now. I will give it to Naruto once he becomes a genin and gains his inheritance" – said Sandaime Hokage

Both Kunoichi accepted their leader's reasoning. After that Sandaime Hokage removed all the advance seals from the book and gave it back to both Kunoichi.

"Hokage-sama, I would also wish for Yugao to train Naruto in Kenjutsu once he starts ninja academy. Also if there are any scrolls left behind by Kushina-san for training in chakra chains, it would be great" – spoke Anko

"Hmmm, I will see what I can do. Yugao is in Anbu Force and as you both know we are still recovering from the attack 5 years ago. But regarding scrolls for chakra chains, I am afraid there aren't any. But from what I remember, Kushina too had trouble in the beginning to control them. She had trained under Tsunade in chakra control to perform it more efficiently. I suggest you work on the same with Naruto" – said Sandaime Hokage

Both Kunoichi got all the answers they had come for. Before leaving Sandaime Hokage spoke to them – "I understand that you will not speak about Naruto's lineage to anyone. Also you can tell Naruto that he can enter the Ninja Academy when he reached the age of 6. Most of the Clan Heads are planning to send their children at the academy around that age. It will be good for Naruto to make friends with them if he is really serious about talking this position one day".

Both Kunoichi understood and nodded their heads in affirmation. After that Sandaime Hokage dismissed both. Kurenai and Anko made their way to the park to pick up Naruto.

* * *

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto reached the park after departing from Anko and Kurenai. He saw Shikamaru and Choji there playing. But there was also a girl with blonde hair playing with them. Naruto made his way towards them.

Seeing Naruto approach them, Choji spoke – "Hey Naruto, over here!"

Naruto smiled at the greeting from Choji and spoke – "Hey Choji, Shikamaru! How are you guys?"

"We are fine Naruto. Even though I like peace and quiet, it was getting too much troublesome thinking where you were" – answered Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

Suddenly he was hit in the head by the blonde girl that was with them.

"Ow! Why would you do that Ino?" – whined Shikamaru while rubbing his head.

"You did not introduce me, you lazy bum. It is polite to introduce a lady to your new friends Shikamaru. It seems I will have to tell Yoshino-san about it" – complained the Blonde girl now known as Ino.

"Just introduce yourself, it is too troublesome for me" – said Shikamaru in an uncaring manner.

"Whatever!" – Replied Ino and then turned towards Naruto and introduced herself – "Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan".

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki dattabayo" – said Naruto introducing himself but quickly put a hand over his mouth muttering "dammit not again" to himself.

"Dattabayo! Wow that's new. You and Shikamaru must get along really well. How long have you known each other because our clans are really close, so I would have known if this lazy bum or chubby had made any new friends" – spoke Ino

"Yeah. It's a verbal tic. Whenever I get excited or nervous about something, it slips my tongue. I have been trying to get it under control. Anyways I met Shikamaru and Choji a week before" – said Naruto

"Aww, that's so cute" – exclaimed Ino

"To answer your earlier question, I was admitted to the hospital on the day we met due to being stabbed by a knife in the chest by a drunken villager who was doing something bad to a lady in the alley way with a couple of other drunken villagers. I stayed there for a day, after getting out, I have been training I guess" – said Naruto

"Well I guess if you are alright than its fine" – said Shikamaru

"Wow Naruto! You must be really strong to defend the lady like that. I wish someone would save me one day like that and then we will both fall in love …." – stated Ino and then went on and on about her fantasy.

Naruto just sweat-dropped and looked at the two guys with a questioning look. Choji just shrugged and started eating chips while Shikamaru yawned and spoke – "Ignore her Naruto. So what are you training in now?"

"How rude! It's no wonder a girl never took interest in you. When a girl speaks you must never ignore her, right Naruto?" – said Ino trapping Naruto into one of the question that said 'If you don't agree with me, you will be chewed out'.

Naruto nervously looked at both of them before conceding and answered a yes with node.

"See! You should learn something from Naruto" – said Ino chewing Shikamaru's brain out.

"What! I thought you would support me Naruto" – whined Shikamaru

"Sorry! Shika, but I now live with two ladies who are like elder sister figures to me. So in time you learn that girls are always right" – answered Naruto sagely as if having same type of experience in the past.

"You got that right Naruto" – said Ino proudly.

"Anyways I have doubled my training from before. I am also improving my Taijutsu and weapon throwing skills" – answered Naruto to Shikamaru's earlier question.

"You have doubled your training from before! Man Naruto at this rate you will surely achieve your dream. My dad has been training me in our Clan ways but I am taking it lightly compared to you" – spoke Choji.

"My dad has started training me too, but I think this extra work is too troublesome for me" – said Shikamaru

"Yeah my dad has been trying to train me too. But I get tired after some time" – joined Ino into their conversation.

"So Naruto are you going to enter the academy from next year? Our parents are deciding to make us join the academy from next year" – spoke Shikamaru.

"I don't know. I will have to ask Hokage Jiji for that" – answered Naruto

"You know Hokage-sama and why do you call him an old man?" – asked Ino

"I have known Hokage Jiji since I was 3 years old. I call him that because he is old. Also he is very kind to me and I look up to him as a grandfather figure, since I am an orphan" – answered Naruto

"Ohh! I am sorry about that. I didn't know" – spoke Ino

"It's alright. Even though they both died on the day I was born during Kyuubi attack defending the village, I think of them as they both died protecting me on that day" – said Naruto

"Wow! That's so sweet" – said Ino

After that Ino's attention went towards Naruto's whiskers.

"Hey Naruto are those whiskers real?" – asked Ino while trying to touch them.

"Please don….." – Before Naruto could say no to Ino, her hands were already caressing his whiskers and he let out a sound of 'purr' enjoying the touch.

Hearing the sound of 'purr', Ino squealed in delight. Hearing Ino's squeal, Naruto separated his chick from Ino's hand and made distance between them.

"Holy shit! They are real" – said Choji.

"Aww! I wanted to touch them more" – exclaimed Ino with a sad face and then turning it into puppy eyed no jutsu.

"No! They are really sensitive. And of-course they are real, they are my birthmarks" – said Naruto.

After that Ino tried to touch Naruto's whiskers while Naruto tried avoiding her. Choji and Shikamaru were laughing at Naruto's misfortune.

After a while Ino got tired and stopped her ministrations. They all sat and talked for a few more until Shikamaru saw his, Choji and Ino's father arriving to pick them up.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino it is time to go" – spoke Shikamaru's father and then turned towards Naruto and spoke – "It's good to see you again Naruto".

"It is nice to meet you as well Nara-sama, Akimichi-sama" – greeted Naruto with a bow. He then turned his attention to the third man with them who had blonde hair like Ino. So he greeted the man with a bow – "You must be Ino's father. It is nice to meet you as well Yamanaka-sama"

"It is good to meet you as well Naruto. My friends Shikaku and Choza told me you have been training on your own to become a ninja. It is good to see a kid your age taking his career seriously. My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and I am the current Clan Head of the Clan. Also none of that Sama stuff is required" – spoke Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka Clan.

"Yeah kid. None of the Sama stuff is required with us. We are not that big of a clan like Hyugas or Uchihas" – said Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi Clan.

"Hai. My dream is to become Hokage one day and surpass the Yondaime, who was the greatest of them all" – answered Naruto.

"That is a very fine dream Naruto" – said Inoichi and thought to himself '_So this is Minato's kid. He has grown very nicely and is well mannered as well_'.

Suddenly there in the swirl of leaves two Kunoichi appeared out of nowhere. They were none other than Anko and Kurenai. Seeing both of them he ran to them with a shout – "Anko-neesan! Kurenai-neesan!"

"Hello Naruto-kun" –greeted both Kunoichis to him.

After that both Kunoichi looked at the 3 Clan Heads greeted them. All 3 of the Clan Heads greeted both Kunoichi and after some small talks, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

_(At the apartment)_

After getting fresh, Anko, Kurenai and Naruto sat down in the drawing room.

"So Naruto-kun, how was your time spend with your friends?" – asked Anko

"It was great. We talked a lot and I made a new friend with Ino. She is the daughter of Yamanaka Clan Head. Although she is weird" – answered Naruto

"Huh? How is she weird Naruto-kun?" – asked Anko

"Well, when I told Shikamaru about Hospital visit and the reason for not coming to play, she started talking about how someone would always save her whenever she was in trouble and then they would fall in love and she went on and on about it. So I find myself confused and think it's weird that she would need someone else to save her if she is training herself to be a ninja" – answered Naruto with a confused face.

Seeing his dilemma, both Kunoichis burst out laughing. They understood the situation completely, but looking at Naruto's confuse face it was priceless for them. Naruto pouted at them.

Kurenai hold her laughter in order to explain Naruto – "Ohh Naruto-kun! You have so much to learn. It seems you were introduced to a situation that 90 % of the girls your age go through. They develop some notion in their head that, one day they will be saved by a Handsome Prince with Mysterious personality and then they will fall in love and live happily together. This type of girls are called fangirls, who likes to focus more on looking good through cosmetics than training to defend themselves. Don't worry it passes away after a few years once they are matured enough in most of them at least".

"I see. So how do you get them rid of you, if they ever start worshipping you?" – asked Naruto

"Well, you can't rid of them that easily. They are like leaches. Although if you start acting like an idiot, they will leave you alone" – said Anko

"WHATT! I have to act like an idiot just to get rid of them" – exclaimed Naruto

"Well it's either that or get a hoard of fangirls. Anyways look what I found. This is a book regarding Uzumaki Clan. The Sandaime Hokage gave permission to learn about your Clan from it. He also said that you could join the academy from next year" – said Anko and gave him the book.

Naruto looked at the book with happiness in his eyes. He thanked his neesan for it. After that they all ate their dinner and went to sleep.


	8. Academy

**Chapter 8**

_Talking to inner self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: Alright so I have decided Naruto will not be playing the role of an idiot, but he will be doing pranks to increase his evading speed and stealth skills. All the clan's children will be joining the academy including Kurama Clan. If you are wondering regarding Ido, it is still sealed within Yakumo, but will be destroyed after they become genin during a plot somewhat similar to canon. Also Naruto will not be falling for Sakura in my story. He will be spending more time with Hinata and Yakumo. So without further delay let's roll.**

* * *

_(At apartment)_

It has been 4 months since Naruto doubled his training and started living with Anko and Kurenai. Today was the day he would be going to academy. He had grown exponentially after he started living with Anko and Kurenai due to eating more healthy food than Ramen every day, but it was still his favorite food.

"Naruto-kun are you ready to go?" – asked Kurenai.

"Yes neesan!" – answered Naruto happily.

Naruto stood now 3' 45" foot tall, which was average height for a 6 year old. He wore an orange hoodie with red trimmings on both side of shoulders and orange pants. His hair was same unruly and spikey like his father with two bangs coming down from each side of his face. Even though he knew orange was not most ninja would were, he chose this color so that he would have more difficulty in hiding for his stealth. He reasoned that if he could hide from higher level ninjas by wearing orange, it would be easier with colors that blend with surroundings.

"Alright than let's go Naruto-kun. We don't want to be late on the first day now. Also please don't antagonize your teachers by pranking them on the very first day" – pleaded Kurenai.

She had come to know Naruto had a devious mind for pranking people. His trap making skills were ingenious. Naruto had started pranking the villagers that would bad–mouth his Anko-neesan by calling her vulgar names. Nobody knew how he did it, but people would get tied on a pole, their house glittered with neon colors, their merchandise replaced or making them smell like they had just bathed in Inuzuka dog kennels. When Anko had found out about it, she had laughed her ass off and even encouraged him. He was gaining a reputation of 'Prankster King from Hell' from all the pranks he did.

"Who me! I would do no such thing Kurenai-neesan" – said Naruto in an innocent tone.

"Right! Alright let's go" – spoke Kurenai knowing Naruto all too well.

After that they reached the academy.

"So here we are Naruto-kun. I want you to enjoy your first day and make new friends" – said Kurenai while ruffling his hair.

"Okay neesan" – said Naruto with a smile and went inside the academy.

* * *

_(Inside Academy)_

He found his class and knocked at the open door to gain the teacher's attention. His teacher was a woman named Asuka Fujimori. She was a chunin with brown straight hair and light pink eyes. She wore regular chunin style outfit.

The teacher looked at the source of sound and saw a boy with red hair standing at the door. She gave him permission to enter and told him to find a seat.

Naruto looked around the classroom. The classroom had staircases and on each staircase, desk were arranged in three sections. One to the left, one at the center and one to the right. Each desk could fill 3 students. Naruto looked in the center row and found a familiar face sitting there. It was none other than Hinata. Besides her was another girl with long brown hair which was braided on one side and clipped on the other side. She had light brown eyes and wore a light pink kimono with violet baggy pants.

Hinata had hime-cut short dark blue hair, kept above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her. She wore a white t-shirt with lavender hoodie above it and dark greyish pant.

Naruto walked up to the desk she was sitting and asked politely, "Hello there! Is this seat taken?"

Hinata looked up to the voice and saw it was Naruto, the boy who had saved her from bullies all those years ago. Her cheeks became slight pink and she answered timidly with her face in negative manner.

Naruto sat down beside her and decided to start a conversation.

"So Hinata, how are you feeling on your first day of academy?" – asked Naruto

Hinata hearing Naruto ask her was thinking '_Oh kami, Naruto-kun is talking to me. He remembers me after all this years. What do I tell him? I am feeling very nervous, but if I tell him he will think of me as weak and will not sit with me_'

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to gain Hinata's attention as he thought Hinata was in deep thought trying to remember him. He tried calling out her name while waving his hand near her face.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata heard someone calling out her name which broke her from her train of thoughts in order to look at the sound of source calling her name. As she turned slightly she saw Naruto's face a little up-close with his hand waving near her face trying to gain her attention. Hinata let out a startled 'eep' sound and fainted.

Naruto thought something happened to Hinata and called out his sensei.

"Sensei! Something happened to Hinata. She just passed out" – spoke Naruto in a panicked voice as he thought he might have done something to her.

His Sensei checked on Hinata and informed him, she just fainted from a sudden shock or startle. She will wake up in a few minutes. After that his Sensei went back to her seat. Hinata woke up after 5 minutes and spoke "What happened?" to herself.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you are alright! I thought something bad happened to you, but sensei told me you just fainted" – spoke while hugging the girl.

Hinata was getting redder and redder at the close contact of Naruto. She tried her best to not faint this time and answered – "I a-am alright Naruto-kun"

Naruto hearing his name spoke in a surprised manner - "Y-you remembered me? When I first asked you and you didn't respond to my question I thought you forgot about me".

"I w-would n-never forget y-you, Naruto-kun" – spoke Hinata gaining a bit of courage.

"I could never forget you as well Hinata. You were my first friend" – said Naruto.

After a while Naruto spoke again calmly, "You know, it's okay to be a little nervous. I am nervous too about my first day. But I believe it is going to be a lot of fun. Let's do our best, okay Hinata?"

Hinata hearing Naruto speak, found a new courage inside herself and answered with conviction, "Hai!"

Inside her head Hinata said to herself '_Thank-you for encouraging me Naruto-kun_'.

After some time all the students had joined the classroom, so the teacher stood up from her seat and spoke – "Hello class! It seems all are present now. So first of all, I would like to welcome you all in Konoha Ninja Academy. Here you will be learning everything there is to know regarding Ninja life. But first let's start with introduction. I want all of you to stand in your seat turn by turn and say your name and your dreams for the future"

"As an example I will start myself. My name is Asuka Fujimori. I am a Chunin rank Ninja of Konoha. My dream is to guide you into becoming a splendid Shinobi of Konoha" – introduced the teacher.

After that she told to start from the first row on the left. One by one all students started introducing themselves. There were many civilians in the classroom as well, aside from prominent Clan Heirs. Naruto paid no attention to civilians, but when it came to Clan Heirs, he immediately paid attention.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. My dream is to surpass my elder brother and become Clan Head" – spoke a boy with dark black hair and black eyes, who had Uchiha Clan symbol on his back.

"My name is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno Clan. My dream is to become best ninja of my capabilities and make my parents proud" – said the girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan and this is my partner Akamaru. My dream is to become alpha of my Clan" – said the boy wearing a greyish Hoodie with fur around the hood and a white puppy sitting on top of his head.

"My name is Shino Aburame of the Aburame Clan. My dream is to collect rare insects and add them to my hive" – said the boy with shades and a shirt with long neck fabric that covered his face.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan. My dream is to become best ninja of my capabilities and marry a handsome boy" – spoke Ino

"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara of Nara Clan. My dream is to become an average shinobi, marry a girl who doesn't nag me in doing extra work and have a small family and watch clouds all day" – said Shikamaru

Both Naruto and the teacher sweat-dropped at the laziness of Nara Clan Heir.

"My name is Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi Clan. My dream is to become best ninja of my capabilities and make my parents proud and taste every flavor of potato chips in the world" – said Choji

"My name is Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama Clan. My dream is to become strong enough to bring prestige to Kurama Clan once more" – said the girl sitting beside Hinata

It was Hinata's turn, she stood up but was a little nervous, so Naruto gave her some encouragement, "You can do it Hinata"

Hinata hearing Naruto speak stilled herself and spoke, "My n-name is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. My dream is to sort peace within my clan and become a Clan Heir that would make my parents proud"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki dattabayo and I am going to become the greatest Hokage by surpassing the Yondaime Hokage who was the greatest of them" – spoke Naruto but quickly put a hand over his mouth.

All the class went silent, then suddenly a kid burst out laughing and spoke – "Yeah right, a Tomato Head like you could never be Hokage"

Hearing the comment other started too, saying, "Yeah your dream is stupid Tomato Head", "Look at the whiskers, what a freak" and so on.

Hearing such comments Naruto could not help but look down. Seeing his mood Natsumi spoke from inside – **"Don't listen to them my little maelstrom. You will become a wonderful Hokage one day. I believe in you. And your red hair makes you look awesome, just like both your Kaa-san".**

Hearing her Kaa-san say, Naruto's mood immediately brightened up. He thanked her for cheering him up. Naruto then felt someone grab his hand and he looked down to see it was Hinata. Hinata gently squeezed his hand and spoke, "I b-believe in you Naruto-kun. Y-you saved me from bullies that day and told me m-my eyes were not weird but pretty, so I know you can do it".

Hearing Hinata say those words, Naruto's smile came back to his face. He thanked Hinata for supporting him.

The teacher silenced the class before it could escalate any further. After that she began to explain what they will be learning in their first year of the academy.

Meanwhile the Sandaime had gathered all the Clan Heads in his office to see the orientation.

* * *

_(Inside Hokage Office)_

Thank you for coming on such notice. I wished to see the future generation and seeing this batch consisted of all the Clans of Konoha, I wanted to know their dreams which will be the foundation for the future of Konoha.

All the Clan Heads were present except for Kurama Clan. They stood around the desk of Hokage office. From the left – Inuzuka Tsume, Shibi Aburame, Mikoto Uchiha (A/N: Fugaku is just a figure head), Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Kizashi Haruno.

They all thanked the Hokage for inviting them. After that they all started watching through Hokage's crystal ball.

They all saw Naruto enter the class. Seeing him Mikoto Uchiha spoke – "He has Kushina's hair colour but, he looks just like Minato with that unruly hair and blue eyes"

All the Clan Heads agreed to the statement. After that they saw him walking towards Hinata and taking a seat next to her. Hearing Naruto, Shikaku Nara spoke – "Interesting! I didn't know about young Naruto knowing Hyuga princess, as we have never seen her come to play in the park. Did you perhaps invite Naruto to Hyuga estate Hiashi-san, seeing Hitomi and Kushina were close friends and on the same Genin team?"

The Hyuga Clan Head was surprised as well and spoke – "No, it seems I was kept in the dark about this development as well. I will have to ask Hinata regarding this matter"

After that they watched Hinata faint from the sudden closeness and Tsume Inuzuka broke out laughing and spoke - "Ohh Kami! She is just like Hitomi. I wonder whose personality young Naruto-kun inherited".

"He has inherited both of their personalities. He has the devious mind of Kushina and Minato's battle skills. Why do you think he is wearing orange right now? He wants to improve his stealth and speed skills, so he pulls off a prank and then tries hiding from all Chunin and Jonin level ninjas chasing him" – spoke Sandaime Hokage.

All the Clan Heads were surprised by Sandaime's statement. What Sandaime told them was an ingenious way of training but also Insane.

"Even though it is logically ingenious, but the pranks young Naruto does causes a lot of mess as well. Sandaime-sama, if you knew about this, than why do you allow it?" – asked Shibi Aburame

"Well, it helps kill two birds with one stone. Naruto improves his speed and stealth skills, while our ninjas don't get rusty in this time of peace. Besides everyone here knows about Uzumaki's insane stamina" – answered Sandaime Hokage.

Everyone came to know why the Sandaime was called 'Professor' again for the reason he mentioned.

As they listened to everyone's dreams, they came across another scene where Naruto first gave encouragement to Hinata, which helped Hinata in speaking without stuttering. After that when some students started making fun of Naruto's dream it was Hinata who supported him.

"Amazing! Even in death they live on through him. He has Kushina's Verbal tic and their dreams of becoming Hokage" – said Choza Akimichi

"Aww! Did you see that? It seems we have another Minato and Kushina. If what Hyuga princess said is true, than those two are going to be inseparable, just like Minato and Kushina after Minato had saved her from those Cloud ninjas" – spoke Mikoto Uchiha.

Hearing Mikoto Uchiha speak in such manner, Hiashi got that glint in his eyes that said he was going to go through any lengths in order to save his daughter's purity.

Seeing the look on Hiashi's face Inoichi spoke – "Ummm, Hokage-sama! I think Hiashi-san is going to murder or castrate young Naruto in order to save his precious daughter"

All the Clan Heads except Hiashi laughed a little at the light joke of Yamanaka Clan Head.

"Relax Hiashi! Besides young Naruto-kun is just as dense as Minato was when it comes to matter pertaining girls or love" – spoke Sandaime Hokage.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" – asked Hiashi

"Well, I got this source from Anko-san and Kurenai-san with whom young Naruto-kun has been staying ever since an incident four months ago, which you all were made aware of. So, when young Naruto-kun was introduced to Yamanaka Clan Heiress in the park with Nara Heir and Akimichi Heir, Naruto-kun told them brief story about him being hospitalized and thus not able to come for playing with them. Hearing such story, Yamanaka Clan Heiress expressed her desire to be saved in such a manner for a few long minutes. Young Naruto did not understand this, so he asked Kurenai, why would Yamanaka Clan Heiress want to be saved by someone else, if she was training herself to be a ninja?" – spoke Sandaime Hokage in an amused manner.

Inoichi Yamanaka shook his head hearing about her daughter's fangirl attitude.

"I see. Well in Minato's case it was Jiraya-sensei who had to point out the obvious attraction of Kushina towards Minato. We will have to see how long young Naruto-kun takes to recognize my daughter's obvious crush" – spoke Hiashi in a calm tone.

"Huh! You seem to be rather accepting about the situation. Wouldn't your elders hound you if they got the wind that Hyuga princess has supposed crush on our village's Jinchuriki" – asked Shikaku Nara

"That is if they get the wind of the situation. I may be strict but, I care for my both daughter immensely. Even though Hanabi is showing more skills than Hinata, I believe it is Hinata who can really change the ways of the Hyuga" – spoke Hiashi.

"Indeed. Hinata has her mother's courage and kind nature. Maybe Naruto-kun's encouraging personality will help Hinata come out of her shyness" – spoke Sandaime Hokage

After that they all discussed current affairs of the village and how to improve them for a couple of hours.

* * *

_(At Academy)_

It was lunch break. The teacher had told them to return in one hour time. All the kids were playing or eating.

"Hey Hinata, Yakumo! Would you two like to join me in lunch with a couple of friends of mine with whom I play in park?" – offered Naruto

Both of them agreed with Naruto and they all went to sit with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Sakura had joined them in the lunch.

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, I would like you to meet my first friend Hinata and my new friend Yakumo" – spoke Naruto

"Hey Naruto! I see, so this is Hinata you told us about" – spoke Ino

She then turned towards Hinata and spoke, "Hi! I am Ino Yamanaka, the lazy bum is Shikamaru Nara and the Chubby is Choji Akimichi"

Hinata's cheeks went red hearing Ino speak Naruto telling them about her.

"H-Hello it is n-nice to meet you all" – spoke Hinata timidly

"Hello! Thank you for having me as your friend. I don't have any friends because I was born weak in my clan so I had to stay within my house most of the time" – spoke Yakumo

"No worries! Any friend of Naruto is our friend as well" – spoke Choji

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I sit here with you?" – asked Kiba Inuzuka

"Not at all! Kiba right? And this must be Akamaru" – spoke Naruto

Kiba nodded and Akamaru gave an affirmative bark.

After that all of them got to know each other better. Soon the lunch break got over and the group returned to class.

The rest of the class passed by. Even though Naruto knew what was discussed in the class, he note down all the points.

After the academy got over, parents had come to take their children. Anko had come to pick up Naruto. Naruto said good-byes to his new friends and went with his neesan.

* * *

_(At apartment)_

After reaching home, Kurenai told Anko and Naruto to get fresh while she prepared dinner. After getting fresh both Anko and Naruto came down to the dining room.

"So Naruto-kun how was your first day?" – asked Anko

Naruto then told both his neesan about his all day and new friends.

After that they spend a couple hours relaxing and then went to sleep.


	9. Rift and Courage

**Chapter 9**

_Talking to Inner Self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: So I know in canon Naruto and Sasuke had this huge rivalry going on as well as being friend in some odd kind of way. But in my story Naruto will not be challenging Sasuke every now and then and he will not be accepting Sasuke's challenges either most of the time. Also Uchiha Massacre happens just like in the canon. So let's roll with the new chapter.**

* * *

_(Time skip: Age 8)_

It was the start of a new year and we find all the kids within the academy. For the last two years Naruto has been training with Anko and Kurenai in Taijutsu, Chakra Control, Target practicing, Human Anatomy and poisons. He has also been training by himself in improving his chakra chains control and Fuinjutsu. During night Natsumi would tell him about History of Ninja world.

Naruto has been holding the position of Second rank in his class, first being Sasuke Uchiha. He could have easily topped the class, but whenever he looked at Sasuke Uchiha, he saw a great amount of Superiority complex for being a member of one of the two founding clans of Konoha. Naruto also saw Inferiority complex in him whenever he would try to exceed Sasuke's expectations he had for Naruto because to him Naruto was just a nameless orphan.

After the Uchiha Massacre at the hands of Sasuke's big brother Itachi Uchiha last year, he had altogether stopped smiling. He would be found brooding, lost in his own little world or avoiding his fangirls which had formed a little after the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto would be having the same problem for his good looks if it weren't for his pranks.

Ino at first had tried to gain Naruto's attention, but after she came to know about Naruto's pranks she gave up. Naruto had found it relieving, because whenever Hinata was nearby him, while Ino was trying to get his attention, he would feel a cold chill run down his spine for some odd reasons.

Speaking of Hinata, she had really opened up after last week stunt.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was morning and Kurenai was requested to come at Hyuga estate by Head of the Hyuga Clan. Kurenai arrived at the Hyuga estate and was guided towards the Clan Head's office. After entering Kurenai saw in the room was Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan and his elder daughter Hinata Hyuga._

"_Good morning Hyuga-sama. What can I do for you?" – asked Kurenai while bowing curtly, showing respect to the Clan Head._

_Hiashi told Hinata to wait outside. After that he nodded at Kurenai in affirmative, accepting the greetings._

"_I know that Uzumaki-san is living with you and Anko-san and you both are training him. I would like for you to be Hinata's sensei and guide her to be a better ninja" – spoke Hiashi in a monotone voice._

_Kurenai was surprised by the request because she knew Hyugas trained within the compound to maintain secrecy about clan techniques. Also this was Hinata Hyuga, the Clan Heir of the Hyuga Clan, so Kurenai decided to raise her question_

"_I appreciate the offer, but are you sure regarding Hinata. She is after all the Clan Heir, won't it be better if she is trained by you?" – asked Kurenai with concern._

"_Hinata is too weak. Her sister Hanabi who is 3 years younger than her is able to defeat her. So the Clan elders and I have made the decision to focus more on Hanabi's training. Hinata will be joining the regular ranks. If she does not show any potential than I am afraid, she will lose her position to her younger sister. Hyuga Clan has no need for weak Heir" - spoke Hiashi in a monotone voice._

"_Hai" – Kurenai nodded in affirmation._

"_You may train Hinata regularly after academy and drop her off by 7. That will be all" – spoke Hiashi_

_Kurenai again nodded in affirmative and then took her leave. As she left the office, she saw Hinata's tearful face. She could not help but take pity on the girl._

_Kurenai walked up to her and spoke – "Hello Hinata, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. I will be your sensei from now on"_

"_H-Hello Y-Yuhi-san, it's n-nice to m-meet y-you" – spoke Hinata timidly with stuttering._

_Hearing Hinata speak, Kurenai was thinking, 'Dear Kami! What have they done to this poor child? Naruto was right. This girl has major confidence issue'._

"_So Hinata, would you like to join me today? I am going to train Naruto. I am also his elder sister-figure" – said Kurenai._

_Hearing Naruto's name, Hinata immediately found a little happiness in her eyes but decided to raise her concern – "T-Thank y-you, b-but I d-don't want to impose or s-something"_

_Kurenai saw the little happiness in Hinata's eyes on hearing Naruto's name and understood the girl had a major crush on him, but it seems her little brother was dumb as a stump when it came to girls._

"_Don't worry, it will be good for you to watch, since you will be training with us from now on" – said Kurenai_

_After that they both left. From the inside Hiashi sighed and thought, 'I am sorry my daughter, but the Clan elders didn't leave me with much choice. I know you don't like hurting people, but you will have to become strong if you want to survive in this world and make your dream a reality'._

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

After hearing about what Hinata's father had done to her, Naruto had pranked the Hyuga Clan elders by hanging their lingerie across the street polls. It was really humiliating to watch them pick-up their lingerie from the streets.

When the Hyuga Clan head confronted to the Hokage regarding this matter, both man were left wondering how did Naruto pull it off? In the end it was disclosed, as they had no evidence pointing towards him, even though they both knew it was Naruto who did it.

Anko had decided to take Naruto on an all-out Ramen eating feast after seeing the prank even though she knew it would broke her savings.

Today in the academy, they were going to get new instructor. The bell rang stating the class was about to start. Two guys wearing Chunin vest walked into the class.

All the students were talking among themselves. So the guy with brown pony-hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose spoke – "Alright class settle down. My name is Iruka Umino. I will be your instructor from now. The guy next to me is my assistant and his name is Mizuki".

"Alright class let's get on with our History lessons. We will be doing with the help of some Q & A. So why don't we start with the Hokages of our Village? My first question is, who was the Shodai Hokage of our village?"

Everyone who knew the answer raised their hands. Iruka looked at the students who had raised their hands and saw one boy with the red hair had also raised his hand. Iruka knew about the boy's status in the village and also about his infamous pranks. He thought the boy was up to no good, so he decided to ignore him and looked for another students who had raised their hands.

"Yes. Sakura, why don't you give the answer to the question" – said Iruka

"The First Hokage of our village was Hashirama Senju, of Senju Clan of the Forest. He was also one of the two founders, who created our village. He was able to use a **Kekkai Genkai** known as '**Mokuton Release**'".

"Very good Sakura" – praised Iruka

"Now, who can tell me about our Nidaime Hokage?" – asked Iruka

Again Naruto raised his hand, and again Naruto was ignored. Iruka had asked Yakumo to answer the question.

"The Nidaime Hokage of our village was Tobirama Senju, younger brother of Shodaime Hokage. He was praised for his unparalleled skills in Suiton Jutsus. He could perform Suiton Jutsus by extracting water molecules from the air. He was also skilled in Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and owner of the famous sword '**Raijin on Ken**'".

"Very good Yakumo" – praised Iruka

"Okay class, now who can tell me about our Sandaime Hokage?" – asked Iruka

This time it was Sasuke, who was given the chance to answer the question, instead of Naruto.

"The Sandaime Hokage of our village is Hiruzen Sarutobi, of the Sarutobi Clan. He was elected Hokage at a very young age by Nidaime Hokage during a mission at the time of First Great Ninja War, where they were ambushed by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force. The Sandaime Hokage has mastered all Shinobi arts and is therefore referred as '**The Professor**' in the Shinobi World. He also trained Three Sanins of Konoha namely – Jiraya, Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru. He led Konoha to victory in two Great Ninja Wars and retired his position after The Third Great Ninja War, but had to retake the position after the death of Yondaime Hokage during Kyuubi attack"

"Excellent Sasuke" – praised Iruka

"Alright, now who can tell the class about our Yondaime Hokage?" – asked Iruka

As the students raised hands, Iruka was going to ignore Naruto and give the chance to another student, but Naruto stood up and spoke, "Iruka-sensei, I would like to tell about Fourth Hokage, please".

Iruka could not deny him from speaking now so he nodded his head in affirmative. Inside he was thinking, '_Let's see if there is more to you than the fox or the pranks'._

"The Yondaime Hokage of our village was Minato Namikaze. He was an orphan with no clan status. During the academy he excelled in every subject and graduated at the age of 10. After that he was student under the Jonin Sensei, Jiraya of the Sanin. He was said to be the master of Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu arts. He became famous for two Jutsus, first was the one he created which is called '**The Rasengan**' and second was a jutsu he modified which was created by the Second Hokage – '**The Hiraishin no Jutsu**'. He also signed the famous Toad Summoning Contract, which was given to him by Jiraya of the Toad Sanin once he became his apprentice. He was also jonin sensei to Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha. During the Third Great Ninja War at the battle of Karnabi Bridge, he single handedly defeated hundreds of Iwa Shinobi in a matter of minute with '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**' which earned him the title – '**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**'. He was elected as the Fourth Hokage shortly after the end of the Third Great Ninja War. During the Kyuubi attack he sacrificed his life by defeating the beast and saved the village from destruction".

Iruka was surprised by the detailed knowledge that Naruto possessed regarding Fourth Hokage. He also knew about '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**' been created by Second Hokage and not the Fourth Hokage as per major popular beliefs. Before Iruka could say anything Sakura spoke.

"Naruto no Baka, the '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**' was created by Yondaime Hokage. Hah! What can one expect from a Baka like you" – said Sakura in a smug tone in order to belittle Naruto.

Ever since, she became a fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha, she had started to belittle Naruto and thought he was just a no name loser and supported Sasuke on every whim even though he always scored higher than her.

Naruto would always ignore her taunts which would make her angrier. Naruto just gave a fake smile and spoke, "Why don't we let Iruka-sensei be the judge of what is right and wrong, ne Sakura-san?"

Sakura just scoffed and told, "It is clear that I am the correct one here, isn't that right Iruka-sensei?"

"Actually Sakura, Naruto is right in what he told. It was Nidaime Hokage who created '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**' and the Yondaime Hokage modified that jutsu" – answered Iruka.

The whole class started laughing at Sakura. Iruka silenced the class and told them, it was lunch break for one hour and after that there will be Taijutsu Class Training. After that everyone went for lunch.

Naruto was sitting with his group, next to Hinata. Sakura and Ino had decided to leave the group and joined the group of Sasuke's fangirls. Shino had joined the group on Naruto's insistence, even though he would remain quiet most of the times.

Sakura had decided to approach Naruto, to give him peace of her mind for embarrassing her in front of the class.

"Hey Naruto no Baka, you are going to pay for what you did in the class. Sasuke-kun is going to kick your ass today in Taijutsu that is if you do not quite like always being a coward you are" – spoke Sakura in a smug tone.

Suddenly there was a drop of pressure in the air and everyone near Hinata backed away a little. Everyone except Naruto knew, about her major crush on him. After a moment it went back to normal and Hinata spoke in a very sweet tone that promised a lot of pain, "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun is far from a coward. He is the most courageous and hard working person, I have known. Instead of blaming others for your failures, you should try accepting them".

Sakura was now afraid of Hinata. She never thought in her life, that a kind-hearted and sweet girl like Hinata could speak in such manner. Even then Sakura decided to have the last laugh by speaking, "You should join with us Hinata. Why do you hang out with a baka like Naruto? You know Sasuke-kun is the best in the class and he is also from the most powerful clan in Konoha – the Uchiha Clan. Maybe, then you will stop being a coward like him".

This time it was Naruto who spoke, "It is no wonder why you only prefer books over physical training, Sakura-san. There is more to ninja than just winning fights. But a fangirl like you would never understand it".

Before Sakura could reply the bell rang, indicating lunch break was over. So Sakura took off before she had the chance to counter Naruto.

* * *

_(Taijutsu training)_

Everyone had gathered in the ground outside the academy for Taijutsu practice. Iruka had made a circle and spoke, "Alright everyone, I will be calling out names one at a time. Both participants will fight within the circle. If anyone steps out of the circle or admits defeat will lose while the winner of the match will continue the fight with another opponent. Now I hope everyone knows the starting sign and the sign of peace after the fight ends".

After that Iruka called out two random names. Most of the civilians were defeated by double knock-out or quieted due to not having the strength to continue fighting.

"Alright now Sakura Haruno, please step forward" – spoke Iruka.

Sakura stepped into the circle. Her opponent was Ami. Iruka told both opponents to get ready and form starting sign. After that he gave the signal to begin. Both opponents took the academy Taijutsu style stance and started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Ami was defeated due to being tired from the last match.

"Winner is Sakura. Both opponents form peace sign. Next is Hinata Hyuga" – said Iruka.

Before Hinata stepped forward, Naruto told her to not show her full strength. Hinata gave him an affirmative nod. After that Hinata stepped into the circle. Iruka started the match.

Hinata took her gentle-fist stance, but did not move from her position. Seeing her just standing Sakura taunted her, "You should just admit defeat Hinata. You have never beaten me and you never will, as long as you stay with those losers"

Hinata just ignored her taunts and stood there. Sakura was getting frustrated and said, "Well if you are not going to come, I will". After that she dashed at Hinata. Hinata just blocked her punches and kicks, but she was not fighting back. So Sakura taunted again, "Maybe the Hyuga Clan is not as powerful as they make out to be". Hinata again ignored her and after a few minutes of fighting Hinata admitted defeat by jumping out of the circle.

Iruka knew Hinata was holding back and could not understand why, but had to declare a winner and since Hinata stepped out of the circle, Sakura was declared winner. After that Ino was the last girl. She easily defeated Sakura.

After that Iruka called out Kiba. Kiba was a good and loyal friend, but he always liked showing off. Kiba stepped into the circle. Iruka started the match.

The match was pretty much one-sided. Kiba had easily won the match, since Ino didn't train much in her Taijutsu. After that Iruka called out Shino. Shino stepped in the circle and Iruka started the match.

Both Kiba and Shino got into their Taijutsu stance. Kiba started fighting in Inuzuka Taijutsu style with speed and quick attacks. Shino could not block every attack and after some time he admitted defeat. Kiba was declared winner.

Iruka than called out Naruto. Hinata told him to be careful. Sakura and the fangirls were booing over him. Naruto stepped into the circle. Iruka started the match.

Kiba decided to taunt Naruto by saying, "Ready to lose Tomato Head?"

"Uh-oh, Kiba should not have said that" – spoke Choji.

"Troublesome, Kiba is done for" – said Shikamaru.

Hinata silently agreed with both Shikamaru and Choji.

Shino, not understanding asked them the reason. It was Choji who explained that Naruto does not like his hair being compared to vegetables, since he has a major dislike for them.

"I see" – was all Shino replied.

When they looked at the fight from their conversation, they found Kiba being pushed like a ragged-doll and Naruto telling him, "Don't ever call me Tomato Head you stupid mutt, do you hear me? I don't even like Tomatoes".

After beating Kiba to unconsciousness, Naruto too quieted since he knew only Sasuke was left to fight and he did not want to fight the Uchiha. Iruka announced the match as draw. Iruka then told Sasuke that he will have to fight him for 5 minutes, since he was the only one left.

Sasuke was pissed. He wanted to fight against Naruto since he knew Naruto always hold back in a fight against others and whenever he was told to fight him, he would make some excuse or did not fight seriously. But he could not do anything right now. So he stepped in to the circle.

Sasuke knew Iruka would be holding back a lot, since he was a Chunin. But even then he decided to go all out, to test himself. And his assumption was proven correct. Sasuke could not even land one hit on the Chunin.

Iruka still praised him, but Sasuke paid no mind to it. He was back to his brooding state.

* * *

_(After Academy)_

Hinata and Naruto were walking outside the Academy gate. Kurenai and Anko were both on mission today. So Naruto had to walk home alone. Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "Hey Hinata, would you like to train with me?"

"S-Sure Naruto-kun" – answered Hinata

After that they both walked to the usual training ground they trained. As they were walking Sasuke had decided to follow them.

"**It seems the Uchiha boy is following you Naruto-kun" – spoke Natsumi from inside.**

"_Huh? Is that so? Well we can't have him spying on us. Thanks Kaa-san" – said Naruto_

"**Anytime Naruto-kun" – said Natsumi.**

"Hey Hinata, would you activate your Byakugan? I think someone is following us" – spoke Naruto in a low voice.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She did not have to look back because of Byakugan's 360 degree vision. She saw Sasuke following them. She then deactivated the Byakugan and spoke, "Yes. Sasuke-san is following us, but I don't understand why".

"Don't worry, I will take care of it" – said Naruto. After that he turned around and spoke, "You can come out Sasuke-san. I know you have been following us since the academy".

Sasuke came out of hiding and spoke in a calm manner, "How did you find out?"

"Well that would be telling now, wouldn't it? So the question is why are you following us? Your apartment is in the opposite direction" – spoke Naruto.

Sasuke just scoffed and said, "Don't try acting smart loser. You will always remain second best to me. I am an elite Uchiha. I heard you both were training and decided to help you out"

"Well, this is a surprise, isn't it Hinata? The elite of the Uchiha Clan taking out his precious time to help us losers. Thank you for your offer Sasuke-san, but we wouldn't want to waste your precious time. I am sure you need more training than us, after all we do not have a goal of avenging our Clan or in my case, no clan at all" – said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"Hnn" – was all Sasuke replied and walked away.

"Ohh and Sasuke-san, next time you want to help someone, you have to reach out to them instead of following them around, or people might consider you a Stalker" – said Naruto in an amused tone.

Sasuke did not look behind and kept walking his way.

After that Hinata and Naruto reached at the training ground. Naruto than told Hinata to do, 20 minutes warm-up.

After 20 minutes of warm-up, they both took stance opposite to each other.

"Okay Hinata, I want you to come at me with everything you have got" – said Naruto

"B-But I d-don't want to h-hurt you Naruto-kun" – said Hinata timidly.

"Hinata, remember what have I told you about hurting me? I heal extremely fast" – said Naruto

Hinata still wasn't convinced, so Naruto decided to take another approach. He sat down on the grass and told Hinata to sit with him. Hinata sat near him.

"I know you don't like hurting people Hinata. You are very kind. But tell me, if a situation arises where during a mission, your group is attacked by bandits or enemy ninjas and you wavered in attacking your opponent. A comrade of yours gets injured while defending you from the enemy or worst case he died because you froze in your place and could not do anything. Will you be able to live with yourself for the rest of your life?"

Hinata realized the situation and started crying. She spoke between sobs, "I a-am s-sorry Naruto-kun. I a-am s-such a failure. My f-father w-was right. I a-am weak".

Naruto wiped away Hinata's tears and embraced her in a hug. He spoke while caressing her back, "Don't ever call yourself weak Hinata. You are not weak or a failure. You are a very strong and kind girl. I know for a fact that even your father does not see you as weak. He just wants you to be strong so you will be able to protect yourself and don't get in a situation which you may regret for the rest of your life, like the one I mentioned".

"D-Do y-you r-really think I c-can become s-stronger?" – asked Hinata timidly.

"Of course. You know, I have watched a couple of Hyugas practicing gentle-fist technique before. But whenever I compare it to yours, I think your style is more fluid and agile than theirs. Their style was more rigid. Maybe you could check on your Mother's style. You said, you did not felt right when your father taught you the technique, right? If you don't find anything then, we will create a new style for you which will help you with your body movements" – said Naruto

Hinata brightened up at that.

"Also do you want to know a little secret? Your Hyuga gentle-fist style is the most deadliest technique as it inflicts damage to internal organs, but if you perfect it properly, then you can just close person's 'Tenketsu points' which would render them useless to fight. So you won't have to hurt them and they won't be able to hurt you or your comrades. It's the same principle when sparing with your comrades. I know you don't like hurting your sister Hinata, but you just have to dissemble her by closing some of her Tenketsu points and she will have no choice but to admit defeat".

"B-But Naruto-kun, Hanabi is far more skilled then me in gentle-fist" – said Hinata.

"Well, then we will just have to increase your speed. Once we have increased your speed, you will be able to slip past your opponents defenses and strike them easily" – said Naruto.

They talked a little more and after that Naruto walked Hinata home. As they reached Hyuga estate, Naruto said, "Good-night Hinata. See you tomorrow. Also don't forget to check on your Mother's style".

"Hai. Good-night Naruto-kun" – said Hinata

After that Naruto went to eat Ramen at Ichiraku's before calling it night.


	10. Graduation

**Chapter 10**

_Talking to Inner Self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: In this chapter I will be skipping directly to graduation. Also I have decided to pair Anko with Kakashi. There will be other pairings as well in the story which will be revealed as the story proceeds. So let's roll.**

* * *

_(Time Skip: Age 12)_

It has been 6 long years since Naruto started the ninja academy. Since then, Naruto has been training hard to achieve his dream of becoming the Hokage and surpassing the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto now stood 5 foot tall. His hair style hasn't changed. He now wore dark blue high-neck full sleeve t-shirt with mesh armoured inside and dark grey anbu style pants with bandages wrapped above leg ankles. He also had bandages wrapped around his fore-arm and wore fingerless leather gloves with metal plate embedded on it. Instead of ninja sandals, he wore shoes with metal strip on the front. He also had the Uzumaki Clan symbol embedded on the back of his t-shirt.

Today he was practicing for his graduation exams with Anko and Kurenai. He already knew about history and other subjects. His target practice aim has improved were he could hit vital points on moving targets. His Taijutsu has also improved, since he started wearing weights to improve his speed. His Fuinjutsu skills are on intermediate level already. The book of his Clan had been really helpful.

He has been working on '**Resistance Seal**' which will make user's body hard to move. This is to improve user's reflexes greatly. The most he has improved is with his Chakra chains and Kenjutsu. He now can create 7 chains and up to 35 meters length. He would also create them while Taijutsu practice or Kenjutsu practice to aid him in battle. In Kenjutsu Yugao had taught him her style which she had created – '**Oborozukiyo (Hazy Moon Night)**'. He has also been working on creating his own style.

Aside from that, Naruto had found out about his Chakra element with the help of Kakashi. Kakashi had left anbu since 2 years and became Jonin. His meeting with Kakashi for the first time was somewhat amusing to say the least.

* * *

_(Flashback: Age 10)_

_Naruto had been playing numerous pranks in his free times. He had already pranked most of the Clan compounds. But on this particular day, Anko had given Naruto the most difficult task. His task was to steal an orange book from Kakashi Hatake's pouch. Anko had given Naruto Kakashi's description and his favorite standing places._

_Naruto had tailed Kakashi all day, from morning to evening and had lost the famed jonin's trail more than once. At last he had found opportunity while Kakashi was searching for the book's new edition in the adult book store. _

_When he had entered the book store he saw various images of almost naked ladies in the magazines. He was confused by looking at the photos, but he had a task to complete. So he discreetly took the book and dashed towards Anko. Kakashi instantly noticed something missing from his pouch. He checked the pouch and looked a boy running with his book. He immediately started chasing the boy. Naruto would not have made it, if for not the traps he had laid in various area of the village._

_He finally reached Anko and handed the book to her. Kakashi appeared on tail behind him just a few seconds after. He saw the boy handing his book over to the famed Tokubetsu jonin of I & T department Anko Mitarashi._

"_Good work Naruto-kun" – said Anko._

"_Hahaha…. Well it was fun Anko-neesan, but this guy is not like the others who chase after me after every pranks. He almost caught me on various occasions and I would not have made it, if not for the traps I had set up in various parts of the village" – said Naruto._

"_Well, that's because he is really strong and powerful ninja Naruto-kun. Do you remember about the Bingo book I showed you, which consisted of really powerful and famous ninjas?" – Asked Anko and Naruto nodded his head in affirmation._

"_Well, he is in that book as an S-rank ninja" – said Anko._

"_Wow! You are awesome Kakashi-san. You know I am going to be in that book one day too. My dream is to become Hokage one day and surpass the Yondaime Hokage dattabayo!" – said Naruto._

"_Say Kakashi-san, you were Yondaime Hokage's student, right? Can you tell me how strong he was and what super cool jutsus he used?" – asked Naruto with much enthusiasm. _

_Kakashi nervously chuckled and before the talk could continue, Anko butted in and spoke – "Naruto-kun, why don't you help Kurenai-neesan with dinner today. Kakashi will come by tomorrow to tell you about his adventures and if you are good, then he will also teach you Ninjutsu like the fireball you kept talking about"_

"_Okay Anko-neesan. Bye Kakashi-san" – said Naruto and dashed off inside the house._

"_So Anko, Can I have my book back now, please?" – asked Kakashi._

"_Now, why would I do that? Tell you what, if you treat me to dangos, I might consider returning your book" – said Anko seductively._

"_Huh? If I didn't know better, you were asking me out on a date" – said Kakashi._

"_Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves Scarecrow. It's a fair deal. You get your precious book and I get my favorite food" – said Anko._

"_True. But I could always buy a new book" – said Kakashi._

"_That you could. But not every book has the autograph signed by Jiraya-san himself, now isn't it?" – said Anko_

"_Alright. Let's go" – said Kakashi with a sigh._

"_Not so fast Kakashi-kun. Tomorrow evening at 7 pm sharp. Also it's not a date" – said Anko._

_After that Anko made a few more attempts to get Kakashi treat her dangos. During that time Kakashi and Anko, both got to know each other. Kakashi also got to know his Sensei's son better. He was surprised and relieved that Naruto had started training himself at the age of 3 by watching Guy do his morning routine and did not met him in person or he would be sprouting 'Flames of Youth' wearing that green monstrosity._

_Kakashi than started teaching him a couple of Ninjutsu after finding out his Chakra element which was Wind and Water. At some point Anko and Kakashi had started dating. After he found out about the books, the store magazines had and 'The Talk' from his Kaa-san, Naruto had threatened Kakashi if he hurt his neesan than he will burn all the 'Icha Icha' books in Konoha because his Kaa-san had explained to him that perverts are bad people._

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

"So Naruto-kun, ready to become Ninja?" – asked Kurenai.

"You bet neesan" – answered Naruto cheerfully.

"That's great Naruto-kun. I know you will do great. I am sorry, Anko and I won't be home today to celebrate with you due to mission. But we will go and celebrate tomorrow at Ichiraku's" – said Kurenai.

"Okay neesan. I will do my best. Also don't worry about it and take care. I am off" – said Naruto.

"Yes. You too and see you tomorrow. Don't get in any trouble" – said Kurenai

"Hai" – shouted Naruto from the gates.

* * *

_(At Academy)_

Naruto had reached the academy. He took the seat next to Hinata. Soon Iruka came into the class and spoke, "Alright class, the graduation exam consist of Written exams, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, weapon throwing and Ninjutsu. Let's start with the written test portion. You will have 1 hour to complete the written test".

After that he distributed the exam papers to each student and told them to start. One hour passed by quickly and Iruka collected all the papers. After that he told all the students, he would be performing a Genjutsu and those who are not able to release it will not be proceeding to next exams.

Iruka then made the hand seals for the jutsu and called out – '**Magen Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)**'.

Many students were not able to release the jutsu. Those who were able to release the jutsu were told to go outside in the ground. Iruka released the students who were not able to release themselves and told them to go home.

After that Iruka told the remaining students, "Okay class, for Taijutsu exams, each of you will fight Mizuki for about 10 minutes. You will be getting points corresponding to the minutes you are able to fight. I will call out names one by one"

After that he started calling out names. Sakura lasted for 4 minutes. Ino lasted for 5 minutes. Choji and Shikamaru lasted for 6 minutes. Kiba, Shino and Yakumo lasted for 7 minutes. Hinata lasted for 9 minutes. Naruto and Sasuke both completed the test by lasting full 10 minutes.

"Okay class, now for Weapon throwing exams. I will be calling out names one by one. You will be given 5 Kunai and Shuriken each. You will be hitting the target in one shot for both Kunai and Shuriken. You will receive points corresponding to the number of Kunai or Shuriken you hit the target. If you hit at the center, then you will receive bonus points. The bonus point for each Kunai or Shuriken is 1 point" – explained Iruka

After that he started calling out names. Sakura and Ino scored 5 points. Choji, Shikamaru and Yakumo scored 8 points. Kiba and Shino scored 10 points. Hinata scored 12 points. Naruto scored 15 points purposefully and Sasuke scored 17 points.

"Alright everybody, now for Ninjutsu exams, you will be called one by one in the classroom. You will be asked to perform the Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge no Jutsus" – said Iruka

After that he started calling out names. Last was Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka called out Naruto's name. Naruto entered the classroom. Iruka then spoke, "Ready Naruto? First I want you to show me '**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**'. I will throw this blunt Kunai and you will perform the jutsu with the chair"

"Okay sensei" – replied Naruto

Naruto than performed seal-less '**Kawarimi no Jutsu**'.

"Excellent Naruto. To perform a seal-less jutsu even if it is a D-rank is very good. Now I want you to show me '**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**'" – said Iruka

"Okay sensei" – replied Naruto.

After that he transformed into Yondaime Hokage. Iruka and Mizuki had their jaw dropped at seeing Yondaime Hokage before them. But they quickly recovered and told Naruto to drop the transformation.

"Very good Naruto. Now the last one is '**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**'" – said Iruka.

Mizuki who was sitting beside Iruka was thinking, '_I hope the Demon Brat fails this Jutsu. I have read that Jinchurikis have huge amount of Chakra and without any Chakra control, he should not be able to do this jutsu as it requires a very minimum amount of chakra'_

Naruto did the hand seals for '**Bunshin no Jutsu**' and 20 Clones appeared within the classroom. Iruka was surprised by the number of Bunshins and spoke, "You passed Naruto. Here is your headband. Now please take a seat in the next classroom"

"Thank you sensei" – said Naruto as he took the Headband.

'_Damn, now I will have to steal the scroll myself. Curse you Kyuubi-brat. Once I obtain the power by giving the scroll to Lord Orochimaru, I will definitely kill you and become Hero of this village' _thought Mizuki in his mind.

Naruto then entered the classroom and saw Hinata sitting on the backside of the class with Yakumo. He walked towards them and sat beside her.

"Congratulations Naruto" – said Yakumo.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" – greeted Hinata.

Hinata had stopped stuttering in front of Naruto, but she still blushed whenever Naruto was close to her. Hinata was still kind hearted and gentle person, but after the talk 4 year ago with Naruto, she had found her courage to defend herself on her own, so her friends would not have to protect her and get hurt because of her.

Hinata now wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem with mesh armoured inside. Along with this she wore navy blue pants and bandages wrapped around the left thigh.

"Congratulations to you too, Hinata-chan and Yakumo" – said Naruto.

Naruto had started adding suffix 'chan' on the back of Hinata's name about a year ago. It had made Hinata very happy. Naruto was also aware of Hinata's crush towards him thanks to Natsumi, but he was not ready yet to tell her about Natsumi and was afraid of losing his best friend.

After sometime Iruka came in to the class and spoke, "First of all congratulations on graduating from the academy. Now all of you are Ninjas of Konoha. You will be placed in a team of three members with a Jonin sensei a week from now. Until than you are requested to submit ninja registration form to the academy with your photo Id".

* * *

After that Iruka dismissed the class. As all the students were leaving, Naruto decided to eat with all his friends one last time before they were placed in different teams. So he told everyone, "Hey guys! Why don't we all go to Ichiraku Ramen for celebrating our graduation from the academy and becoming ninjas? We will be placed in different teams and won't be able to get together".

"That is a great idea Naruto-kun" – said Hinata.

"Sure Naruto. I am in" – agreed Yakumo.

"Troublesome, but I agree with Naruto" – said Shikamaru.

"I am always ready for some Ichiraku Ramen" – answered Choji.

"Woo-hoo, let's go celebrate" – exclaimed Kiba.

"Sure, even though I am dieting, one bowl will be good" – said Ino.

"You coming Shino?" – asked Naruto

Shino nodded his head in affirmation. After that Naruto looked towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"You are welcome to join with us as well, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san" – offered Naruto.

"Hmmm, I am a bit hungry right now, so I will join with you loser" – answered Sasuke in his superior tone.

"Well, if Sasuke-kun is going, then I will join too" – said Sakura in her usual fangirl manner.

"This is going to be great. Sasuke-kun is coming as well" – said Ino in a giddy tone.

"Dream on Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is coming with me, so he is going to sit next to me" – said Sakura

"You wish Forehead! Sasuke-kun will be sitting next to me" – said Ino.

And they started bickering along the way. The other members just ignored the two and kept walking. They reached the destination. As they entered, they were greeted by Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen stand. Oh it's my favourite customer, and you have brought your friends as well" – welcomed Teuchi Ichiraku

"Hello Teuchi-ojisan. We are here to celebrate on becoming ninjas today" – said Naruto

"Congratulations my boy. I knew you could do it. So what can I get for you guys?" – asked Teuchi

"I will start with three bowls of Miso Ramen with shrimp" – said Naruto.

"I will have Miso Ramen with boiled egg" – said Hinata.

"I will have Shrimp Ramen with extra fishcake" – said Yakumo.

"I will have Miso Ramen" – said Shikamaru.

"I will have three bowls of Miso Ramen with pork" – said Choji.

"I will have Chicken Ramen and a plate of chicken pieces for Akamaru as well" – said Kiba.

"I will have Shrimp Ramen" – said Shino.

"I will have Vegetable Ramen" – said Ino.

"I will have Shrimp Ramen with extra tomatoes" – said Sasuke.

"I will have Vegetable Ramen as well" – said Sakura.

"Alright guys, your orders will be ready in a few minutes. Hey Ayame Naruto's here" – said Teuchi.

"Coming Tousan" – answered Ayame.

Ayame came rushing from inside to greet his surrogate little brother. She flew past the counter and hugged Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you? Why have you not been visiting your neesan often?" – asked Ayame

"I have been great Ayame-neesan. I am sorry for not visiting often. I have been busy training. Look I became ninja today" – answered Naruto while showing his ninja headband which he had tied on his forehead.

"That's great Naruto-kun. I know you will be awesome ninja one day. So Naruto-kun, why don't you introduce me to your friends" – said Ayame.

After that he introduced Ayame to everyone. Ayame then went inside to help her father and came with the ordered food.

Everyone started gulping down their Ramen. After they had eaten Ramen everyone said their good-byes. Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the Hyuga Clan compound, when Naruto got an idea of watching sunset from the top of the Hokage Monument.

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan, I would like to show you something special. But you will have to close your eyes. Don't worry I will guide you" – said Naruto

"O-Okay Naruto-kun" – said Hinata

After that Naruto guided Hinata all the way up to the Hokage Monument. They reached on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head. Naruto told Hinata to open her eyes.

As Hinata opened her eyes, she was greeted with a view of entire village.

"It is really beautiful Naruto-kun. How would you come across this place Naruto-kun?" – asked Hinata

"When I was 8 years old, Hokage Jiji brought me here. He explained to me about the 'Will of Fire'. I was entranced by the view and I made this my special spot where I can come to clear my head and also watch the village. You are the only other person who knows about my special spot" – said Naruto.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun, for sharing your special place with me" – said Hinata.

As they were watching the sunset, suddenly they heard some noise in the forest behind. They turned around and saw Mizuki was running with a huge scroll in the forest. They immediately followed him. Hinata had activated her Byakugan, so they wouldn't lose him.

As they were tailing Mizuki, they stepped on a wooden twig that was on the ground and the sound alerted Mizuki. He turned around and saw Naruto and Hinata were following him. So he stopped in a clearing.

"Well, well today is my lucky day. I was going to obtain power first and then kill you, but maybe I will kill you now demon and sale your little friend to Kumogakure" – said Mizuki as he took out a Kunai from his pouch.

'_Damn it, so he is one of the haters as well. I cannot let him speak about it and let Hinata find out. I don't have any weapons with me. My only option is my chakra chains. And like hell I will lose Hinata to Kumogakure. I will have to wait for an opportunity and strike then_' thought Naruto.

'_It seems Mizuki-sensei is a traitor to the village. He seems to be taking the scroll away from the village. Also why did he call Naruto-kun demon? I will have to be careful or I will be a burden to Naruto-kun' _thought Hinata.

"Mizuki-sensei, why were you running with a scroll away from the village?" – asked Hinata.

"Well since, one is about to die and other is going to become a breeding stock for Kumogakure, maybe I will indulge you with your curiosity. This is the 'Scroll of Sealing' – a scroll with high ranking Forbidden Jutsus. I am going to give this scroll to Lord Orochimaru for power. At first I was planning on making the demon here steal it for me if he had failed the exams. But that plan failed and I had to do it myself" – spoke Mizuki.

"Orochimaru, the traitorous Snake Sanin! Why would you betray your village for him? Also why do you keep calling me demon?" – asked Naruto

"Why you ask, it's simple. I want power. Power is all that matters to me" – spoke Mizuki.

Before he could speak any further, Iruka arrived on the scene.

"Naruto! There you are. Why did you steal the 'Scroll of Sealing'? Also what is Hinata doing with you?" – asked Iruka.

"Huh? What are talking about Iruka-sensei? It wasn't I who stole the scroll Iruka-sensei. Mizuki was the one stole it. He said he was going to give the scroll to the traitorous Sanin Orochimaru for power. Why would you think I was the one who stole it?" – spoke Naruto.

Realization dawned Iruka of what had actually happened. It would seem Mizuki had transformed into Naruto and stole the scroll, so the blame would fall on him. Also if Naruto was right, then Mizuki had become traitor to the village.

"Why did you do it Mizuki? Why did you frame Naruto?" – asked Iruka.

"I did it for power. As to why I framed Naruto, it's because nobody likes him in the village because of his status and if I had killed him, then I would be considered Hero" – answered Mizuki.

After that he turned towards Naruto and spoke, "Do you want to know why everybody hates you in the village? It's because of the incident that happened 12 years ago"

"Mizuki Stop! It's forbidden" – pleaded Iruka

"Twelve years ago, when the Nine-tails attacked our village, the Yondaime Hokage did not defeat the fox, but sealed it inside a baby. That baby was you Naruto. That's why you are hated by the elders in the village because they see you as Kyuubi reincarnate itself" – said Mizuki and started laughing.

Naruto was getting angry at Mizuki for spilling his secret in front of Hinata. He wanted to kill Mizuki for taking away his best friend.

Hinata was stunned by the revelation. She knew the elders in the village did not liked Naruto. Even her Clan elders did not like Naruto. She was thinking '_Ohh Naruto-kun, I am sorry you had to face such a burden for the village on your own. I am not going to run away from you. It does not matter to me, if you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. I will always be there for you_'.

"What have you done Mizuki?" – spoke Iruka lowly.

Mizuki then took out a Fuma-Shuriken and threw it towards Naruto with full force while speaking, "Die Kyuubi-brat!"

Watching the Fuma-Shuriken sail towards Naruto, Hinata went wide-eyes and shouted, "NARUTO!"

Naruto watched the Fuma-Shuriken coming towards him and was about to activate his '**Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)**' to deflect the Shuriken, but before he could do it, Iruka jumped in-between and took the blow on himself.

Naruto was shocked, seeing his sensei taking the blow meant for him and could only muster a single word, "Why?"

"Because, you are my favourite student Naruto. I won't let any harm befall you" – said Iruka.

"Oh this is rich coming from you Iruka. I was there at the memorial stone where you were crying at the loss of your parents after the Kyuubi attack. You blamed Naruto too for taking them away. So why protect him? Nobody's going to miss him. You know he is a beast in human skin. He would kill us all without a second thought. That's how the beast are" – spouted Mizuki.

"You are right. That is how beast are. But Naruto is not Kyuubi. He is a hard working ninja who has a dream of becoming Hokage and I believe in him" – spoke Iruka with sincerity.

"Well then, I will kill you as well. Die!" – said Mizuki as he threw another Fuma-Shuriken at them.

Naruto pushed Iruka aside and activated his '**Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)**'. He deflected the Fuma-Shuriken and spoke, "You are going down Mizuki".

"How are you going to do that Kyuubi-brat? I am a Chunin" – boasted Mizuki.

Naruto just shot his chains at Mizuki and it wrapped around him before he had the chance to react, binding him.

"What have you done to me brat? What are this chains?" – shouted Mizuki.

"This is a **'Kekkai Genkai**' of my Clan. This chains are called '**Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)**'. They have the strength of suppressing a Biju. They can also be used as an impenetrable barrier which is almost impossible to breach. I am suppressing your chakra right now, so you won't be able to do any jutsu" – said Naruto.

After that he told Hinata to close all his Tenketsu points. Hinata complied and closed all Mizuki's Tenketsu points. After that Naruto hit him on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious.

Naruto then took the 'Scroll of Sealing' and walked towards Iruka. He bent down to see the wound on his sensei's back.

"Are you going to be alright, Iruka-sensei?" – asked Naruto in a worried tone.

"It's just a flesh wound Naruto. But are you and Hinata okay, with all that happened tonight?"

"Hai. When you taught about the Bijus in the class, you said they were a mass of chakra. So when you told Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi, I was confused, because chakra cannot be killed as far as I knew. But today everything became clear and I do not blame the Yondaime Hokage for choosing me the vessel for containing Kyuubi" – said Naruto.

"Yes. Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. He is the Hero of our village for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. But why did you lie to us about the Yondaime Hokage defeating the Kyuubi in the academy Iruka-sensei?" – asked Hinata

Hearing Hinata speak, Naruto felt relieved.

"It was to protect Naruto. People had lost so many loved ones that day. The civilians were calling for his death. So Sandaime Hokage had to pass a law of never speaking about his status in the village" – explained Iruka.

"Alright you two. Let's take Mizuki and the scroll to the Hokage. He must be informed about tonight's event" – said Iruka.

After that Iruka carried Mizuki on his back and all three left for the Hokage tower.


	11. Truth

**Chapter 11**

_Talking to Inner Self / talking to Biju_

**Jutsu Name / Summon or Biju talking**

**A/N: Hey guys, so Naruto has finally become a ninja. As mentioned in the prologue, Naruto will be getting his inheritance, but will not be using his full name till he becomes a chunin. Also the team placement will be different from canon since Naruto achieved second position instead of dead last. Kakashi might not become his sensei as well, so I am sorry if you are disappointed with that. Let's roll with new chapter.**

* * *

_(At Hokage Tower)_

The Third Hokage told Iruka to report regarding the events happened tonight even though he had already seen them through his crystal ball. Iruka started explaining about Mizuki's plan from using Naruto to getting power from Snake Sanin Orochimaru. Hearing his prized student's name the Sandaime felt sadness in his eyes. After that Iruka also mentioned that both Naruto and Hinata know about the truth of Kyuubi.

The Sandaime sighed and then called out two Anbus. He ordered one to take Mizuki at I & T department for interrogation and second to call Hiashi Hyuga. After sometime Hiashi arrived in the Hokage office. He looked at the occupants within the room and saw his daughter with Naruto.

"Hello Hokage-sama, you called for me? And why is Hinata here as well?" – asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Yes, Hiashi please take a seat. Your daughter is the reason I have called for you" – spoke the Sandaime Hokage.

Hiashi began to panic on the inside. He did not know of the situation which his daughter had gotten herself into, but if the Hokage had called for him, then it could not be good.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request that Hinata's punishment for whatever she has done be carried out by the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan is one of the most prestigious clan in Konoha and if a member has done anything to dishonor its name then I Hiashi Hyuga as the Hyuga Clan head would like to see through it, so it does not repeat again" – spoke Hiashi

"There is no need to punish young Hinata for anything Hiashi" – said Sandaime Hokage

"Pardon me Hokage-sama. But if Hinata has done nothing wrong then, why is she here?" – asked the Hyuga Clan head.

"I am sure the news had reached to you about the 'Scroll of Sealing' been stolen. One of the Chunin instructor Mizuki, held a deep hatred for young Naruto here and he decided to frame Naruto by transforming into him. Young Naruto and Hinata were at the top of Hokage's Monument when they heard a sound and saw Mizuki running with a scroll. So they followed him. Young Naruto and Hinata helped Iruka capture Mizuki after he had arrived on the spot, but Mizuki spilled Naruto's secret and now both know the truth about the event 12 years ago" – explained the Sandaime Hokage.

"I see" – said Hiashi and then looked at her daughter.

He saw Hinata was standing close to Naruto and understood she had taken the news well and has decided to remain his friend. A small smile came across his face, but was quickly replaced by his poker face.

"Now even though young Hinata has taken the news well and has made her decision to support young Naruto-kun, but she cannot tell any of her friends or anyone else about the truth. The law still remains, so I hope you will explain to her the gravity of the situation" – spoke the Sandaime Hokage in a stern voice to the Hyuga Clan head.

"Hai Hokage-sama" – replied Hiashi.

After that the Hokage dismissed Hiashi, Hinata and Iruka. He told Naruto to stay. After they left the office, Sandaime ordered his anbu to stay outside. He then put a privacy seal in the room.

"I am sure you have lots of questions. I am sorry for hiding the truth from you. It always saddened me whenever I had to lie to you instead of telling you the truth. I was going to tell you the truth after you became Genin, but I did not anticipate for the truth to come out this way. I will answer any questions you have" – said Sandaime Hokage.

"I don't blame the Yondaime for choosing me that day. Before I met you, I would do anything to gain the attention of people around me in the orphanage. People would come to adopt a child at the orphanage, but nobody would even look at me. If I tried getting their attention, they would glare at me with hateful eyes. I did not understand why they did it and so I would cry in my room. But there was one person, who was nice to me and for a while I thought maybe I could be happy and loved as well. She was a year older than me. I did not know her name, so I called her Panda-chan because she had tied her hair in bun shape. But then after a while, she was adopted too and I was left alone again. I am never one to give up and admit defeat, but at that time I was slowly slipping into loneliness. I would have done anything for attention, bad or good. But then you came, that day and filled my emptiness with laughter giving me hope. Tell me, why did you not come sooner in my life? Where you afraid, I would give into hatred of the village and decide to kill anyone who hurt me or where you afraid that I might run away from the village and you would lose a weapon of the village like Danzo thought?" – spoke Naruto.

"I have made many mistakes in my life Naruto-kun and I will regret them for the rest of my life. You have every right to be angry, but never consider yourself a weapon. You are your own person. Your mother and father sacrificed their life, so you could live on and fulfil their dreams".

Hearing about his mother and father, Naruto made a surprised look. He already knew about his birth mother, but he wanted to know about his father.

"Yes, my boy. Your mother and father were great people and I knew them. I did not tell you, because it was their request for you to become strong and a capable ninja who could defend himself, before you receive your inheritance. Your parents had many enemies and if they knew their son was alive, they would have killed you" – said Sandaime Hokage.

"C-Can I know t-their names?" – asked Naruto

"You look just like your father, but you have your mother's hair and stubbornness. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. I am sure you have read about the destruction of Uzushiogakure in the book. Your mother was brought to Konoha before the destruction of the village to become just like you. Yes, your mother was the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi"

"Second?" – interrupted Naruto.

"During his death battle with Madara Uchiha, Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju fought with Kyuubi who was controlled by power of Madara's Sharingan. Hashirama-sama broke Madara's control over Kyuubi with his '**Mokuton Kekkai Genkai**'. He was able to tame the Kyuubi with the power of Mokuton. After the battle, due to fear of someone else using the Kyuubi, Hashirama-sama decided to seal Kyuubi. But due to its massive amount of chakra, Kyuubi could not be sealed into anything. So Mito Uzumaki, who was Hashirama-sama's wife came with an idea of sealing Kyuubi into herself. The Uzumakis were known for their massive chakra and strong life force aside from Fuinjutsu expertise. Thus Mito-sama became first jinchuriki of Kyuubi. But as Mito-sama was getting old, the Kyuubi had to be sealed in someone else. During that time, your mother was the only one born with special chakra which had the strength of suppressing Biju and thus she was brought to Konoha to become Kyuubi's second jinchuriki" – said Sandaime Hokage.

"What about my father? How did the Kyuubi get out?" – asked Naruto

"You have your father's eyes and intellect. Your father was a very shrewd man. He was kind, compassionate and loyal leader of his village. He always risked his life to protect those who were dear to him. It was those qualities that made him a leader worthy for the title of Hokage. Yes, your father is the very person you have admired since your childhood – Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage"

"I guess now I know, why I was given only Uzumaki name instead of Uzumaki-Namikaze. It also explains why he chose me instead of anyone else" – interrupted Naruto.

"Minato before he died, gave me a letter in which he had mentioned how the Kyuubi got out. A Biju cannot break the seal, unless it is loosened to a certain point. For a female jinchuriki there comes a time, when the seal is loosened to extreme point. It is when a female jinchuriki is giving birth. Therefore, Kushina's pregnancy was a close guarded secret. But somehow, a rogue Uchiha came to know about her pregnancy and was able to bypass the barrier. We don't know exact details about what transpired, but your father was not able to reseal in time and the assailant was able to pull Kyuubi out of your mother and control it with his Sharingan" – said Sandaime Hokage.

"I see. Is there anything left behind by my parents for me?" – asked Naruto.

"Yes. They have left behind a letter for you. Their house was destroyed in the attack. Their jutsu scrolls are hidden with their summons. Your father was a Toad summoner just like Jiraya and your mother had the Phoenix contract of the Uzumaki clan" – said Sandaime

After that he handed Naruto, his parent's letter.

"You can read those letter at the apartment. Now I have told you the complete truth, but you cannot take the Namikaze name until you have become Chunin. The reason behind it is, now that you are a ninja, you will be given missions outside the village. Even though you are just a genin and your mission parameters will not take you outside Fire country borders, but there might be Iwa spies within the fire country just like we have our own spies everywhere" – explained Sandaime Hokage.

"I understand. Alright, I will take my leave" – said Naruto

The Sandaime nodded his head. After that Naruto left for his apartment.

* * *

_(At the Apartment)_

After reaching the apartment Naruto went inside his room and decided to read his parents letter. He first opened his father's letter.

_Hey Son,_

_This is your father Minato Namikaze. I am sure you may know me as the Yondaime Hokage. If you are reading this letter, then you must be a Genin now and the Sandaime must have deemed it right for you to know about your heritage. First of all I am really sorry for placing a great burden on you, but do not think for a second that we did it because we hate you my son. Sometimes you have to sacrifice what you love the most in order to protect them. _

_Now I know your mother has written a long list about what she wanted to tell you in her letter. So I will keep it short. I have given my jutsu to the Toads for safe keeping. I am sure Konoha has followed my last wish and sees you as the Hero for saving them all that day. I wish, I could be there to watch you grow, teach you cool jutsus, play with you, but in our absence your Godparents – Jiraya and Tsunade must have taken care of you. _

_Be strong Naruto. I have been proud of you since the day you were born. Follow your dreams and remember, I love you and will always be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Tousan_

* * *

"I love you too Tousan. I don't blame you for what you did. Also the village you saved did not follow through your last wish, but I will never give up, because I am an Uzumaki and Uzumakis never give up. Also regarding Godparents, I guess I will ask them their reasons for abandoning me. If I find the reason valid, I may forgive them with time" – said Naruto to himself.

After that he started reading his mother's letter. There was a '**Storage seal**' on the letter. He applied some chakra and a sword poof out of it. He took the sword out of the sheath. The sword was an 'O-Katana' with black blade and purple lining on the outer edge of the blade. The handle was red in colour. It was his mother's sword. He then put the sword back in the sheath.

_My dear Sochi,_

_I hope you are doing well. I am so sorry, I could not be a part of your life, to watch you take your first step, to sing you lullaby at night, to teach you how to read and write, to play with you, to tend your wounds whenever you would get injured, to make you Ramen which is the 'Food of Gods' dattabane. I am sorry if you got my verbal tic. It slips whenever I am excited or nervous._

_If you are reading this letter then you must be a Genin by now. I am not gullible like your father in believing that your life as a Jinchuriki will be easy. Even though my status as a Jinchuriki was not known among the civilians, I was a Kunoichi and I know very well how jinchurikis are treated as an outcast in other villages. I want you to be strong my sochi. I am sure you must have met Natsumi by now. When I became her jinchuriki, Mito-sama told me, only love can defeat the hatred of the Bijus. I took her advice, but even then we did not became friends at first. But as time passed on, we became great friends._

_My dear sochi, don't be a picky eater. Just eat a lot so you would grow to be big and strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm too. Also don't stay up to late. Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Also don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a tons of them, just a few is fine as long as they are the one who you can really trust. Make sure you study hard and always remember everyone is good at something and not so good at others. So even if things doesn't go well, don't get depressed. When you are at the academy, respect your teachers and upper class-men._

_Oh! Now this is important, regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Take your pay and put it in saving account. No Alcohol, not until you are of age. Too much sake is bad for you, so practice moderation. And another prohibition is women, remember I am one so I don't know much about it, but keep in mind that this world is made up of men and women and so at some point you will notice girls and that's normal. Just be careful and don't fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find someone like me. Ah! That reminds me, speaking of the three prohibitions, you should be wary of Jiraya-sensei and Tsunade-neesan dattabane. My dear sochi, I am sorry to say but there are going to be many hardships ahead in your life, just be true to yourself. Make sure to have dreams and have the confidence to make those dreams come true._

_Oh and regarding my jutsus, they are with my summons – the Phoenix. They will appear before you when you become 12 years of age. They will explain more about their contract to you._

_Oh Naruto! There is so much more I want to tell you, but time is running short. Just remember, I love you so much and will always be with you._

_Love,_

_Kaa-san_

* * *

Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes as he read the letter.

"Natsumi Kaa-san has been taking care of me like her own son. I also have two elder neesan. I will take care when lending or borrowing money, just like you said. There is a girl I like. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She is very kind and always so supportive of me. She even knows my secret about Natsumi Kaa-san and yet she accepted me. I will stay away from alcohol until I become of drinking age. I haven't met Jiraya or Tsunade yet, but I will be wary of their bad habits. Thank you for loving me so much and bringing me to this world. I love you too Kaa-san" – spoke Naruto to himself.

"**Naruto-kun please come here" – said Natsumi**

Naruto reached inside his mindscape and went inside the house. Natsumi brought him to a motherly hug and wiped away his tears.

_(Inside Mindscape)_

"**My dear Maelstrom, I know it's hard, but you will see them one day. When you see them, you can tell them about all your adventures. Until then remember, they will always be with you. So, make them proud but achieving your dreams" – spoke Natsumi in a gentle tone.**

"_You are right Kaa-san. I will make them proud by becoming the greatest Hokage ever"_

After that they talked for a while and then went to sleep.

* * *

_(Next Day at Hokage's office)_

It was noon. Kurenai and Anko had just briefed about their mission report to the Hokage and were about to leave the office when the Hokage told them to stay for Genin Team selection. Soon after a while few jonins entered the office including Kakashi and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Thank you all for coming. Time has come for you to guide the next generation of Konoha. These are the report cards of the students who has passed from the academy this year. I have already assigned jonin sensei for all the students except the clan heirs. So you may see the students assign to you and will meet them one week from now at the academy" – said the Sandaime Hokage.

After a while only Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko were left in the office.

"Okay, now this are the teams I have prepared for the clan heirs. There is Ino-Shika-Cho team of this generation which will be information gathering team. Next I wanted to make a tracking team, but the Inuzuka heir has the lowest score in the academy, so he will be paired with the 'Rookie of the year' and 'Kunoichi of the year' which will be an frontal assault team. The last team will have an extra member. The third team will be tracking and assassination team" – said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, why not keep Naruto in frontal assault team? He has the largest chakra reserves, so wouldn't he be more fitted for frontal assault team with his Ninjutsu poweress?" – asked Kakashi

"I know what you mean Kakashi, but if I do that, then the assault team will be highly overpowered, while the tracking team will become without any offensive power. Plus it has been tradition to pair the dead last of the academy with Rookie and Kunoichi of the year" – said the Sandaime Hokage.

"But sir, I was hoping to train both the last Uchiha and Sensei's legacy" – pleaded Kakashi.

"I am sorry Kakashi, but the teams cannot be changed. But after Naruto becomes chunin, I will try assigning missions for him with you. Meanwhile you can always give him tips for Ninjutsu training when you meet him in the village" – said the Sandaime Hokage.

"Alright so I will take this generation Ino-Shika-Cho team" – said Asuma.

"I will take the tracking team" – said Kurenai

"That leaves the assault team with Kakashi. Alright be at the academy one week from now" – said the Sandaime Hokage.

After that the Sandaime Hokage dismissed all the jonins.

* * *

A couple of days later Naruto was heading towards academy to submit his ninja registration form. The Sandaime Hokage was sitting behind the desk. Naruto entered the room and submitted his form.

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun! Everything in your form looks perfect. I see you have also added your mother's sword with your outfit, but I don't see your Shuriken and Kunai Holster. I recommend visiting Dragon Claw Weapon shop. They sell best weapons for ninjas" – spoke Sandaime Hokage.

"Hai. Thank you Hokage-sama. I will make sure to visit the shop" – said Naruto.

Just then the door of the room opened and a young kid with a very long scarf came into the room running with a blunt Shuriken in hand and spoke, "Old man! I challenge you. I am going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage".

But before he could throw the Shuriken, he tripped his leg with his own scarf and fell on the floor. Just then a guy wearing black shades appeared by the door. The Sandaime recognized the kid as his Grandson and sighed.

"Are you alright Honorable Grandson?" – asked the guy with black shades.

"Urgh! Something trip me" – spoke the kid to himself.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked up to the kid. He helped the kid up and asked, "Hey kid, are you okay?"

The kid instead of thanking Naruto accused him by telling, "You are the one who tripped me".

"Actually you tripped your leg with your long scarf. Anyways who are you and why did you try attacking Hokage-sama?" – asked Naruto.

"Hey you! Step away from the Sandaime Hokage's Grandson" – spoke the guy with black shades to Naruto with disdain in his voice.

Naruto looked up to the guy who had spoken and then towards the kid.

Seeing Naruto look towards him, the kid spoke in an arrogant tone, "That's right! I am Sandaime Hokage's Grandson. You can't do anything to me".

Naruto just sighed and shook his head and bonked the kid in the head lightly before speaking, "Don't take that tone with ninjas or you might get into serious trouble one day. Hokage's grandson or not, you should never become arrogant".

The kid started rubbing his head and thought, "_This guy is different"_

After that Naruto looked towards the Hokage and spoke, "Hokage jiji, is there anything you need of me?"

"No, that will be all" – said the Sandaime Hokage

Naruto bowed slightly and then the wind started circling around him. After a few seconds the wind shattered and Naruto was gone.

The kid was in awe, while the Sandaime Hokage had the surprised expression on his face and only one thought came to mind, "_Impressive! To learn Elemental Shunshin at such a young age"._

"Listen to me Honorable Grandson, you mustn't get into fights with someone who is beneath you, even though they deserve it. You want to be the next Hokage right, well I the elite instructor – Ebisu can teach you how to become Hokage through shortcuts" – spoke Ebisu

But the kid had already left the room in search for Naruto. After a while Ebisu saw the kid wasn't in the room and started panicking, "Huh! Where did he go?"

"I am afraid he went in search for Naruto" – spoke the Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto! That's worst. Hang on Honorable Grandson, I am coming" – said Ebisu and rushed out of the room.

The Sandaime just signed and thought, "_How did my Grandson turned out to be this way? This was his 28__th__ attempt. Maybe Naruto can shade some sense into him"._

Naruto was walking down the street when he sensed someone was following him. He turned around slightly and saw the kid trying to disguise himself through the wall but was failing poorly. He sighed and called out the kid, "I know you are following me, so might as well come out".

"So you saw through my disguise huh? The rumors about you are true, you are good. Alright it's decided. I will be your apprentice and you will be my new sensei" – said the kid.

"Slow down kid. I can't be your sensei. I have just graduated the academy, so I am a fresh genin and you look like an academy student. So the teachers at the academy must be teaching you properly" – reasoned Naruto.

"I don't care. I want to learn how you did that jutsu with wind around you and then disappearing like nothing and I am going to follow you until you teach me how" – said the kid.

Naruto knew the kid wasn't going to leave him easily so he told the kid to follow him. They came across a training ground. Naruto told the kid to sit on a log and he sat beside him.

"Alright kid, first of all tell me, what do you know about chakra?" – asked Naruto

"Chakra is the element of life energy that is used to perform jutsu. A ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified with training and experience. When this two chakra mix with special hand seals that allows to focus energy and perform jutsu" – read the kid from the scroll.

"Well at least you read it correctly. Now listen carefully kid, the jutsu I performed is called '**Elemental Shunshin**' which is an advance version of regular Shunshin. In order to do '**Elemental Shunshin**' one must be aware of his or her elemental affinity. After that they have to master their affinity to an appropriate level before attempting to do such jutsu. I am not telling you cannot learn this jutsu ever, it's just you cannot learn such advance jutsu now" – explained Naruto.

"Ohh man! Then how will I defeat my Grandfather?" – spoke the kid in a sad tone.

"Why are you so obsessed with defeating your Grandfather?" – asked Naruto

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the village ancient name Konoha. But everybody sees me as honorable grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and not as me – Konohamaru. It's like I am invincible to them. I am sick of it. That's why I want to become Hokage, so everybody will know me as me" – spoke Konohamaru.

"I see. So do you think your grandfather became Hokage because he wanted to let every people in Konoha know his name?" – asked Naruto

"I u-uh" – started Konohamaru to speak something but nothing came out.

"Tell me Konohamaru, have you ever heard your grandfather speak to you about the 'Will of Fire'?" – asked Naruto.

"He did tell me once about it, but I wanted to learn cool jutsu, so I did not pay any attention to it, why? What's it got to do with being Hokage?" – asked Konohamaru

"The 'Will of Fire' is a strong belief that Love is the key to peace. It states that the entire village is like a large family and every shinobi with the 'Will of Fire' inside him or her loves, believes, cherishes and fights to protect the village just like the previous generation before them. Your grandfather is Hokage not because he wants to be recognized, but he considers the whole village as his family and wants to love, believe, cherish and protect it. That is why he is recognized as the Hokage" – said Naruto.

"Whoa! I didn't know that" – said Konohamaru.

"I too have a dream of becoming Hokage. That is why I train very hard and pay attention to my sensei in what they teach me. Remember, Konohamaru there are no shortcuts in life. You must work hard to achieve anything" – said Naruto

"You are right boss! From now on we are rivals. I am going to train hard and pay attention in the academy, so that I can become Hokage one day" – said Konohamaru.

Just then Ebisu arrived on the scene and spoke, "Honorable grandson you don't need him to train you. I Ebisu, the elite instructor will guide you into shortcuts of becoming Hokage".

"Ebisu-san, care to accept a challenge? If I defeat you, then you will stop spouting these non-sense to Konohamaru and actually train him to be a better ninja and if you defeat me then I will accept, your way of tutoring is better" – said Naruto.

"I have heard about you defeating Mizuki. He was a chunin instructor, but I am an elite jonin. You have no hopes of defeating me. I accept your challenge. I will show you I am way better teacher to honorable grandson then you" – said Ebisu.

Both Naruto and Ebisu got ready. Just as Ebisu was about to attack, Naruto shot '**Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)**' at Ebisu. Ebisu was caught off-guard by the chains and was not able to dodge them. The chain kept Ebisu bind, suppressing his chakra and Naruto knocked him out with the hilt of his sword and retreated back his chains.

"Awesome! How did you do it? You defeated my instructor like he was nothing. At this rate I will never catch up to you" – spoke Konohamaru.

"The chains you saw is my clan's '**Kekkai Genkai**'. Your instructor was only caught off-guard because he did not believe I could do such a thing and was defeated. Remember Konohamaru, in shinobi world, you must expect the unexpected. That's why you have to always be on-guard, or you might get killed. Also never lose the fire you have to prove yourself, because once you do, you will become just another sheep in the crowd" – said Naruto.

"I am sorry boss. No more doubting myself. I will train hard from now on" – said Konohamaru.

"Good luck Konohamaru" – said Naruto while ruffling his hair and then disappeared through '**Wind Shunshin**'.

The Sandaime Hokage who had watched the entire scene through his crystal ball, smiled proudly and thought, "_Letting Konohamaru meet with Naruto was a right decision. Now my grandson will focus on becoming a better ninja for the future. Naruto-kun has really grown into a splendid shinobi. Minato, Kushina, I am sure you are proud of your son from above_".


End file.
